Όνειρο
by Ms Monster
Summary: Γεια είμαι η Μπέλλα Σουάν. Η ζωή μου ήταν πραγματικά βαρετή. Το μόνο που ζήτησα ήταν μια μεγάλη αλλαγή. Καί ήρθε με τον πιο παράξενο και επικίνδυνο τρόπο.
1. Chapter 1

Α/Ν: Νέο φάνφικ!!! Λοιπόν το συγκεκριμένο κεφάλαιο είναι μια σταλιά, το ξέρω, θα προσπαθήσω να τα κάνω μεγάλα, ειδικά τωρα που εχω τόση έμπνευση. Να ξέρετε παρατάω το προηγούμενο… Προτιμώ τους φονικούς βρικόλακες – θα καταλάβετε τι εννοώ-.

Disclaimer: I don't own anthing, only the plot. What a pity...

Κεφάλαιο 1.

Ήταν περίεργο το συναίσθημα του να είσαι μακριά από το σπίτι σου. Άκομα και αν βρίσκεσε στο μέρος που γεννήθηκες κάτι σου λείπει. Και εγώ είμαι η Μπέλλα, και μου λείπει το Φίνιξ.

Το να μετακομίσω ήταν μια εύκολη απόφαση. Θέλω την Ρενέ χαρούμενη. Ότι και αν συμβεί, η μητέρα μου πρέπει να είναι ευτυχισμένη, μετά από αυτά που πέρασε. Θα έχει τον Φιλ να την φροντίζει. Εγώ όμως;

Αυτήν την στιγμή γράφω. Γράφω για να ξεδώσω. Γράφω για να εκφραστώ. Η μόνη μου ασχολία είναι το γράψιμο. Πιο πριν,το διάβασμα. Αλλά έχω διαβάσει τόσα πολλά βιβλία που δεν βρίσκω τι άλλο να διαβάσω. Και τι καλύτερο από το γράψιμο;

Δεν έχω τι να κάνω μετά από το σχολείο. Δεν βγαίνω συχνά. Μάλλον επειδή δεν έχω αγόρι. Ή φίλους. Μάλλον επειδή δεν είμαι και τόσο νορμάλ. Δηλαδή ντύνομαι απλά, αλλά έχω μια εντελώς γκόθικ άποψη. Λατρεύω τους βρικόλακες, και ότι υπερφυσικό υπάρχει. Για αυτό ζω πάντα σε έναν κόσμο ονείρων.

Τέλος με την περισυλλογή. Ώρα για ύπνο. Σηκώθηκα από το πάτωμα και έπεσα με δύναμη στο μωβ κρεβάτι μου. Προτού προλάβω να σκεφτώ οτιδήποτε με πήρε ο ύπνος. Και δεν ήταν ένας ύπνος χωρίς όνειρα…

_Βρισκόμουν σε ένα δάσος… Το σκοτάδι απλωνόταν γύρω μου… Τα δέντρα ήταν γιγάντια και δημιουργόυσαν παράξενες σκιές. Ξαφνικά μία από αυτές κινήθηκε…_

_Προχώρησε προς το μέρος μου. Δεν ήταν, όμως, μια απλή σκιά. Έιχε σχήμα… Σαν σώμα. Ήταν ένας άντρας! Θεέ μου πρέπει να ξυπνήσω! Αμέσως! Αλλά δεν μπορώ… Η σκιά όλο και πλησιάζει… Μεταμορφώνεται… Μεταμορφώνεται σε κάποιον! Σε κάποιον με χάλκινα μ__a__λλιά… Και κάποιον με τα πιο όμορφα μάτια που είχα δει ποτέ μου… Στο χρώμα του αίματος…_

Α/Ν: Έμπνευση της στιγμής…Δώστε μου Reviews και θα κάτσω όλο το Σάββατο να γράφω! ( οκ ως τις 5 μετά πάω να δω New Moon!!!! )


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anthing, only the plot._

_Αυτό το ζευγάρι μάτια με κοίταξε με απορία. Έστρεψα το βλέμμα μου αλλού, φοβισμένη να τον αντικρίσω. Αλλά εκείνος συνέχισε να με πλησιάζει, να φτάνει πιο κοντά. Όταν, επιτέλους έφτασε σε απόσταση αναπνοής, με κοίταξε για ένα δευτερόλεπτο στα μάτια και με μια αργή κίνηση πλησίασε τα χείλη του στο λαιμό μου._

_Κάτι με τρύπησε και αίμα άρχισε να κυλά, πηχτό, δημιουργώντας μου ένα , γνωστό, αίσθημα λυποθυμίας…_

-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-Ο-

Το ξυπνητήρι μου με διέκοψε από αυτό το περίεργο όνειρο. Είχα δει και άλλα παρόμοια όνειρα, αλλά ποτέ δεν έπαιρνα μέρος, και ποτε δεν με είχαν δαγκώσει… Θεέ μου.. Δεν είμαι καλά, και έχω σχολείο! Πρέπει να τρέξω!

Χωρίς ίχνος μεικ- απ και με την τσάντα να μου κρέμεται από το χέρι, έτρεξα στο κεντρικό κτίριο του Λυκείου. Αφού πέρασα από όλη την χαρτούρα, τρία αγόρια που προσπαθούσαν να με συνοδέψουν στους διαδρόμους, και μία κοπέλα που δεν με άφησε να αρθρώσω λέξη, είχα φτάσει στην ώρα της βιολογίας.

Καθώς προχώρησα μέσα, παρατήρησα ότι μόνο μια θέση ήταν κενή, και εκεί βρισκόταν ο πανέμορφος άνδρας από το όνειρο μου. Έμεινα άφωνη, αλλά και εκείνος με κοιτούσε με μία χαρακτηριστική περιέργεια. Μόνο κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά πάνω του. Τα μάτια του ήταν χρυσά. Όχι σε ένα βουργουνδι χρώμα.

'Γεία είμαι ο Έντουαρντ Κάλεν. Θα πρέπει να είσαι η Μπέλλα Σουάν.''

΄Εεε, γεια ναι η Μπέλλα είμαι χαίρω πολύ.''

Από εκείνη την στιγμή είχα κοκκινίσει ως τα αυτιά. Προσπάθησα να κρυφτώ πίσω από την κουρτίνα των μαλλιών μου, αλλά εκείνος δεν πτοήθηκε.

' Τι σε φέρνει στο Φορκς ;''

΄ Η μητέρα μου ξαναπαντρέυτηκε.''

' Και δεν σου αρέσει ο πατριός;''

΄Όχι, απλώς'

΄ Τη θες ευτυχισμένη.''

΄ Πώς το ήξερες αυτό;''

' Νιώθω σαν να σε γνωρίζω. Σαν να σε γνωρίζω από κάτι… Κάτι σαν όνειρο. Αλλά εγώ δεν ονειρεύομαι…''

΄Πώς και έτσι ;''

Άπο εκείνη την στιγμή δεν μου ξαναμίλησε. Σαν να ήθελε να μου κρύψει κάτι. Η μέρα πέρασε, και επιτέλους γύρισα σπίτι. Έξω έριχνε κεραυνούς, αστραπές. Αλλά για μια φορά κοιμήθηκα μπερδεμένη, και κολύμπησα ξανά σε μια θάλασσα ονείρων…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.

_Αυτή την φορά το όνειρο μου δεν ήταν ξεκάθαρο, το μόνο που διέκρινα ήταν ένα κάστρο. Παρατήρησα ότι βρισκόμουν σε ένα λόφο, ψηλά πάνω από τη θάλασσα, όμως αυτή δεν ήταν η θάλασσα του Φορκς. Ήταν μια ήσυχη, γαλήνια θάλασσα. Τίποτε άλλο δεν φαινόταν, μόνο η λάμψη των παραθύρων στο σκότος._

_Άρχισα να περπατώ, με δυσκολία πάνω στον γλιστερό, πλακόστρωτο, ανηφορίκο δρόμο. Όταν έφτασα στην κορυφή του λόφου, παρατήρησα μαγεμένη το κάστρο. Υπήρχε ένας πύργος και πάνω του μια μαύρη σκιά κουνήθηκε. Γύρισε προς το μέρος μου, και στην λάμψη μιας αστραπής, φωτίστηκε το πρόσωπο του. _

_Θεέ μου, πάλι αυτό το πρόσωπο! Και ακόμη χειρότερα τα πορφυρά μάτια είχαν πάρει την θέση των μελί. Είχα ακινητοποιηθεί από τον φόβο μου, και δεν κουνήθηκα ούτε 'όταν με ε να υπερφυσικό άλμα η σκιά προσγειώθηκε μπροστά μου. Με πλησίασε αργά μόλις λίγα μέτρα μακριά μου. Άρχισα να τρέχω, μέχρι που έφτασα στο χείλος του γκρεμού, λίγα μέτρα από τα μυτερά βράχια. Άρχισα να οπισθοχορώ, όμως ξαφνικά χτύπησα σε κάτι αφύσικα σκληρό, αν και έμοιαζε με σώμα. _

_Σκληρά και παγωμένα, μεγάλα χέρια μπλέχτηκαν γύρω από τη μέση μου. Ξαφνικά ένοιωσα αυτά τα τόσο κρύα, μα συνάμα φλεγόμενα χείλη στο λαιμό μου._

_Ένοιωσα ξανά αυτόν τον οξύ πόνο και τη ζέστη του αίματος μου._

-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο

Ξύπνησα σε πλήρη σύγχυση, τρέχοντας ξανά στο μπάνιο, την ώρα που πλενόμουν, παρατήρησα δύο κόκκινες τελίτσες στο λαιμό μου. Ύπηρχε λίγο αίμα ακόμη. Τι έκανα χθες το βράδυ; Χρειάζομαι βοήθεια επιγόντως.

Φτάνοντας στο σχολείο παρατήρησα γύρω μου, αν υπάρχει ο πουθενά ο ΄Εντουαρντ, και σχεδόν τρέχοντας, πήγα στο πλευρό της Τζέσικα, της κοπέλας που χθες δεν με άφησε να αρθρώσω λέξη. Χωρίς να προλάβω να μιλήσω έκανε σχέδια για το Σάββατο.

' Τι λες Μπέλλα, θες να έρθεις στο Πορτ Άντζελες μαζί μας για τα φορέματα του χορού;'

' Εεε, ΟΚ… Απλως δεν μπορώ, έχω πολλές δουλείες θα έρθω μαζί σας μόνο για παρέα.''

' Τότε κανονίστηκε!''

Πραγματικά ανυπομονώ για αυτήν την έξοδο…

-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο

( Σάββατο βράδυ)

Μετά από εκατομμύριες μπουτίκ, δυο κοσμηματοπωλεία και δυο εμπορικά κατάφερα να βρω ένα βιβλιοπωλείο. Την στιγμή που έβγαινα, χώρις να έχω βρει τίποτα ενδιαφέρον από το βιβλιοπωλείο, έστριψα σε ένα εντελώς άγνωστο, σκοτεινό δρόμο. Μια σκιά βρισκόταν εκεί. Μια πολύ γνωστή μου σκιά. Άρχισε να περπατά, προς το μέρος μου. Ήταν ο Έντουαρντ, και τα μάτια του ήταν κόκκινα….


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: neo kefalaio, min drepeste kante kai kana review! Littlevampwitch thx padws gia tin ipostiri3i!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.

Οι λάμπες ξαφνικά έσβησαν, και άρχισε να βρέχει. Ένας παγωμένος αέρας πέρασε από δίπλα μου. Και ο Έντουαρντ συνέχισε να προχωρά προς το μέρος μου, χωρίς να κοιτάει πουθενά αλλού, μόνο κατευθείαν στα μάτια μου. Μια σκοτεινή αύρα με διαπέρασε, και ένας δυνατός αέρας σαν ανεμοστρόβιλος ξέσπασε. Σταμάτησε μόνο τη στιγμή που ο Έντουαρντ βρισκόταν σε απόσταση αναπνοής από εμένα.

' Δεν περίμενα να σε δω εδώ..'' ψιθύρισε, με τη βελούδινη φωνή του.

' Ούτε εγώ εσένα. Τι κάνεις εδώ;''

' Όλοι έρχονται στο Πορτ Άντζελες.''

΄Όχι όμως σε σκοτεινά σοκάκια, τη ώρα που χάνομαι εγώ.''

΄Δεν μπορείς να δεχτείς μια απλή σύμπτωση;''

' Δεν μπορώ να δεχτώ ένα ψέμα.''

΄Τι μπορώ να κάνω για να με πιστέψεις;''

΄Να μου πεις την αλήθεια.'

΄Ξέρεις, μερικές φορές η αλήθεια δεν είναι τόσο όμορφη όσο φένεται.'' Είπε και κοίταξε με ένα λυπημένο ύφος το πεζοδρόμιο''

Μόνο τότε θυμήθηκα τα μάτια του.

' Έντουαρντ...''

' Ναι;''

' Τι έπαθαν τα μάτια σου; Γιατί είναι κόκκινα;''

΄ Δεν σε αφορά.''

Άρχισα να περπατώ προς την κατεύθυνση που ήρθε αλλά ένα χέρι σαν γρανίτη με έκοψε.

΄ Πραγματικά δεν θες να πας εκεί.'' Ψυθίρισε στο αυτί μου, σχεδόν ανέπνευσε.

' Γιατί;' απάντησα εγώ μαγεμένη.

'Απλώς. Και νομίζω ότι είναι καιρός να επιστρέψεις στις φίλες σου.''

΄ Θέλω μια απάντηση, για όλα αυτά, τώρα. Γιατί είσαι τόσο παγωμένος και λευκός; Τι κάνεις εδώ''

΄ Ανόητη Μπέλλα. Δεν ξέρεις που πας να μπλεχτείς!'' ο τόνος του ήταν τρομακτικός, φονικός.

' Θα βρω την απάντηση, μια μέρα θα την βρω. Γιατί απλώς δεν μου την δίνεις εσύ, τώρα, εύκολα και γρήγορα;''

' Γιατί δεν θέλω να σε χάσω.'' Ψυθίρισε.

Και με μια γρήγορη κίνηση με φίλησε, και εξαφανίστηκε. Έμεινα εκεί, ζαλισμένη, για ώρα ως που γύρισα στις δυο τρομοκρατημένες, από την απουσία μου, φίλες.

Η Δευτέρα ήρθε, και μετά η Τρίτη… Ο Έντουαρντ είχε μια εβδομάδα να εμφανιστεί στο σχολείο, και στα όνειρα μου. Τελικά τα παράτησα ως που 'επαψα να τον σκέφτομαι.

Παρασκευή βράδυ, πέφτω για ύπνο, σίγουρη ότι δεν θα τον ξαναδώ.

_Βρισκόμουν πάλι στο δάσος που τον είδα πρώτη φορά. Τα δέντρα και οι θάμνοι είχαν παραμείνει ίδια, μόνο κάτι είχε αλλάξει. Ο Έντουαρντ βρισκόταν εκεί, σκυφτός σε ένα βράχο, χωρίς να με έχει προσέξει, με μια έκφραση λύπης στο πρόσωπο του._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Το όνειρο μου δεν συνεχίστηκε, τελείωσε μόλις ένοιωσα ένα δάκρυ να κυλά στο μάγουλο μου. Δεν μπορούσα να το αντέξω αυτό. Όπως είπα, δεν είμαι καλά. Δεν ξέρω ούτε δυο βδομάδες τον Έντουαρντ, και κλαίω για την δικιά του λύπη, λες και τον αγαπώ. Ξανά αστραπές άστραφταν έξω και σηκώθηκα να πιάσω μια ακόμα κουβέρτα, ένας κεραυνός φώτισε το δωμάτιο μου, και για ένα δευτερόλεπτο, ο Έντουαρντ βρέθηκε μπροστά μου, αλλά το μόνο που έμεινε στο κρύο δωμάτιο, ήταν το κρύο και τα δάκρυα μου.

Η Δευτέρα ήταν ζοφερή. Έβρεχε, και ένα στρώμα πάγου είχε δημιουργηθεί, κάνοντας τους δρόμους θανάσιμες παγίδες ( τουλάχιστον για εμένα). Όταν έφτασα στο σχολείο, έσκυψα να πιάσω τα κλειδιά μου, που έπεσαν, και ένας θόρυβος ακούστηκε. Ένα αμάξι ερχόταν καταπάνω μου! Την στιγμή που σκέφτηκα ότι θα είναι και η τελευταία μου, κάτι ή κάποιος με έσπρωξε. Έπεσα με δύναμη πάνω στην άσφαλτο και ξαφνικά όλα μαύρισαν.

Άκουσα μια φωνές να ουρλιάζουν, και ένοιωσα ένα παγωμένο χέρι γύρω μου. Την στιγμή που πήγα να σηκωθώ κατέρευσα στα χέρια αυτής της μορφής. Ο Έντουαρντ! Θεέ μου…

Όταν άρχισα να συνέρχομαι, παρατήρησα ότι βρισκόμουν σε ένα θάλαμο νοσοκομείου. Κάποιος καθόταν στην άκρη του κρεβατιού. Ο Τσάρλι!

' Μπαμπά…'' ψυθίρισα άλλα το μόνο που ακούστηκε ήταν ένας ήχος σαν κράξιμο.

΄ Μπελς!! Θεέ μου! Τρόμαξα ότι μετά την διάσειση δεν θα μπορούσες να κουνηθείς καν!''

΄Ποιά διάσειση;''

΄ Χτύπησες το κεφάλι σου μικρή. Πολύ δυνατά. Ευτυχώς ο Κάλεν σε έσωσε.

Ο Έντουαρντ. Μα καλά παντού είναι; Την στιγμή που ξεκίνησα να μιλάω έπεσα σε λήθαργο.

Ξύπνησα στο κρεβάτι μου. Μια φιγούρα έστεκε σε μια γωνία του δωματίου μου.

' Ποιος είναι εκεί;' Είπα τρομοκρατημένη

'Ήσύχασε Μπέλλα. Δεν θα σε πειράξω.''

' Έντουαρντ;''

' Πώς μπήκες εδώ;''

΄Από το παράθυρο,''

' Μα, το δωμάτιο μου βρίσκεται στον δεύτερο όροφο!''\

' Μπέλλα, ησύχασε, ήρθα απλώς για να σου πω κάτι.''

Πλησίασε το κρεβάτι μου και με φίλησε. Με φίλησε όπως τότε στο σοκάκι, γρήγορα, αλλά σαν να προσπαθεί πολύ.

' Αυτό που είπα.. ότι δεν θέλω να σε χάσω είναι αλήθεια. Γιατί Μπέλλα, είσαι ότι καλύτερο μου συνέβη ποτέ.''

Και ΄τοτε εξαφανίστηκε σαν να μην ήταν εξαρχής εδώ.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.

Έμεινα άφωνη κοιτώντας το σημείο που είχε εξαφανιστεί. Δεν το πιστεύω… Και αύριο θα πρέπει να τον ξαναδώ. Να του μιλήσω. Ποιος είναι αλήθεια; Δεν δέχτηκα απάντηση, μόνο τον αέρα που έδερνε τα δέντρα έξω από το σπίτι.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Η επόμενη μέρα πέρασε αργά και βασανιστικά, και έγινε ακόμη χειρότερη όταν έμαθα ότι θα πηγαίναμε τριήμερη εκδρομή σε ένα κάστρο στη Ρουμανία. Υπερβολικά βρικολακίστικο, εε;

Τη στιγμή που δίναμε τα χρήματα για την εκδρομή παρατήρησα τον Έντουαρντ, μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους Κάλεν να μιλούν για την εκδρομή. Αυτό το ταξίδι θα μου μείνει αξέχαστο.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Όταν, έφτασε επιτέλους αυτή η μαραμένη εκδρομή, δεν παρακολούθησα καν τι γινόταν στο αεροπλάνο και στο πούλμαν. Φτάσαμε στο κάστρο και το κοίταξα τρομοκρατημένη, αναρωτώμενη που βρίσκονταν οι βρικόλακες.

Το κάστρο ήταν κατάμαυρο, σαν έβενο στο σκοτάδι της νύχτας. Χιόνιζε και δεν υπήρχε ούτε ένα αστέρι στον ουρανό.

Η Τζέσικα, η Άντζελα και εγώ ταχτοποιηθήκαμε στο δωμάτιο μας, και κατεβήκαμε στον γνωστό χαμό της τραπεζαρίας.

'Τι σκέφτεσε ; Έχεις να μιλήσεις κάτι ώρες!'' μου είπε η Τζέσσικα.

Δεν την πρόσεξα καν, καθώς κοιτούσα τον Έντουαρντ να φεύγει μυστηριωδώς από την τραπεζαρία. Τον ακολούθησα στους άδειους, και σκοτεινούς διαδρόμους, ώσπου αρχίσαμε να ανεβαίνουμε κάτι σκάλες. Τα σκαλιά φαινώντουσαν ατελείωτα, αλλά τελικά έφτασα στην κορυφή του κάστρου. Ο Έντουαρντ είχε ήδη φτάσει και βγήκε στο τεράστιο μπαλκόνι.

Την στιγμή που έβγαινα και εγώ, νομίζοντας ότι δεν με είχε καταλάβει άκουσα την φωνή του μέσα από τον άνεμο και το χιόνι.

' Πραγματικά, δεν έπρεπε να έρθεις εδώ, Μπέλλα. Νομίζω ότι δεν ήμουν αρκετά σαφής στην προηγούμενη συνάντηση μας.''

΄ Το μόνο που μου είπες τότε ήταν να μην πρωχωρήσω προς την κατεύθυνση που ήρθες.''

΄ Μην κάνεις την ανόητη, ξέρεις πολύ καλά τι εννοώ.''

Γύρισε προς το μέρος μου, με τον αέρα να κάνει τα μαλλιά του να ανεμίζουν και τα πορφυρά του μάτια καρφωμένα στα δικά μου, καστανά. Άρχισε να προχωρά προς το μέρος μου και όταν έφτασε μόλις λίγα εκατοστά μακριά μου με φίλησε, με φίλησε με πάθος σαν να ήταν κάτι που ήθελε να κάνει από καιρό. Τα χέρια του μπλέχτηκαν γύρω από τη μέση μου και τα δικά μου στα χάλκινα μαλλιά του.

Αλλά κάτι διέκοψε το δευτερόλεπτο ευτυχίας μου. Ο Έντουαρντ με έσπρωξε από πίσω του,κοιτώντας πάνω από το κεφάλι μου την ώρα που το έκανε. Κρυφοκοίταξα πίσω από τον ώμο του, και είδα κάτι πραγματικά τρομακτικό. Μια πανέμορφη, λευκή και κοκκινομάλλα γυναίκα με κοιτούσε με μια έκφραση πείνας. Και δεν φαινόταν να αστειεύεται.

A/N: osoi exete diavasei toulaxiston to twilight pisteuw na 3erete poia einai I kokkinomala. Allios TSAO!! Ta leme sto epomeno kefalaio!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.

Η κοκκινομάλλα προχώρησε προς το μέρος μας, με μια έκφραση πείνας στο πρόσωπο της.

' Κοίτα να δεις ποιος είναι εδώ! Ο μικρός επαναστάτης και… αλήθεια τι θέλει η μικρή εδώ; Νόμιζα ότι ο μπαμπάκας Καρλάιλ δεν σε άφηνε να τρως γρήγορο φαγητό, αλλά μάλλον άρχισες να σκέφτεσε και από μόνος σου, αντί να βασίζεσαι στην σκέψη των άλλων!'' η φωνή της ήταν πολύ τσιριχτή, και κοριτσίστικη σε σχέση με το τρομακτικό παρουσιαστικό της.

Αλλά είπε και κάτι άλλο που με πείραξε. Τι έκανε ο Έντουαρντ , που ο Κάρλαιλ δεν ήθελε να ακούσει καν; Και γιατί τα μάτια των υπόλοιπων Κάλεν ήταν χρυσά, όπως και του Έντουαρντ για λίγο καιρό, αλλά εκείνου άλλαξαν; Έγιναν ένα εντυπωσιακό, βαθύ, κόκκινο.

' Βικτόρια, δεν έχεις καμιά δουλειά εδώ. Φύγε αμέσως.'' Απάντησε ο ΄Έντουαρντ, χωρίς να πάρει τα μάτια του από πάνω της. Για μια στιγμή. Τι στο καλό συμβαίνει εδώ; Πώς μια γυναίκα κατάφερε να σκαρφαλώσει ένα κάστρο με τέσσερις γλυστερούς ορόφους; Τις σκέψεις μου διέκοψε η Βικτόρια.

' Δεν θες να κάτσω εδώ; Να μοιραστούμε αυτό το ωραίο σνακ; Αυτό πόνεσε.''

Σνακ; Μόλις με αποκάλεσε σνακ;

΄ Φύγε τώρα, αλλιώς θα αναγκαστώ να σε.. σε…''

' Τι να με, μικρέ; Σκοτώσεις; Αυτό έψαχνες; Ή απλώς δεν μπορείς να πει την αλήθεια στην μικρή;''

΄ Ποιάν αλήθεια;'' Πετάχτηκα εγώ, χωρίς να το θέλω, φεύγοντας, και πηγαίνοντας δίπλα στον Έντουαρντ.

' Μπέλλα σταμάτα. Μην μιλάς!'' Μου φώναξε.

' Γιατί να μην μιλάει; Δεν θες να μάθει το γιατί αυτή την στιγμή εκείνη είναι παγωμένη από το κρύο, ενώ εμείς δεν νιώθουμε τίποτα; Το γιατί κατάφερα να ανεβώ εδώ πάνω, το γιατί είναι τα μάτια μας κόκκινα; Ή το πιο σημαντικό. Αυτό που μας παρέχει ζεστασιά στην καταραμένη ύπαρξη μας;''

΄ Τι είναι αυτό;'' Ψυθίρισα εγώ.

' Ώστε δεν ξέρεις. Κοίτα να δεις. Έντουαρντ δεν σε είχα για τέτοιο άτομο. Ξελογιάζεις αθώα κοριτσάκια, χωρίς να τους λες τι πίνεις… Νομίζω ότι είναι καιρός να της δείξουμε….'' ως που να το πει αυτό ένα φονικό χαμόγελο είχε σχηματιστεί στο πρόσωπο της.

' Βικτόρια αυτό είναι το τελευταίο που θα ήθελες να πεις; Γιατί αν συνεχίσεις η ύπαρξη σου θα πάψει αν με ενοχλεί, πια.''

΄ Τέλος με τις απειλές. Καιρός να περάσω στο ψητό. Και εγώ λατρεύω τα κοριτσάκια στον φούρνο.'' Ο μανιασμένος αέρας έκανε τα μαλλιά της να ανεμίζουν, και τα μάτια της φαινόντουσαν σαν να είναι έτοιμη να με καταπιεί.

' Ποιοι είστε; Τι είστε;'' Φώναξα πανικοβλημένη.

' Αγαπητή μου, είμαστε οι παγωμένοι, οι αιμορουφήχτρες, οι βδέλλες, οι αιμοπότες, ή πιο ευρέως γνωστοί…''

Μια αστραπή έλαμψε και φώτισε τα μάτια και των δυο τους.

'.. βρικόλακες…''

Και τότε όρμησε πάνω μου.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.

Τη στιγμή που η Βικτόρια όρμησε, ο Έντουαρντ με έσπρωξε πίσω και έτρεξε ευθεία μπροστά, προτού να το καταλάβω. Την πέταξε κάτω από τον πύργο, και πήδησε και εκείνος. Όμως, το μόνο που υπήρχε για εμένα, εκείνη την στιγμή, ήταν το κόκκινο ρυάκι που έρεε από το χέρι μου στο παγωμένο πάτωμα, και ιδιαίτερα ο βρικόλακας που δεν ήξερα αν θα επέστρεφε ποτέ. Οι αισθήσεις μου με πρόδωσαν, και έπεσα αναίσθητη στο αιματοβαμμένο χιόνι.

-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο

Την στιγμή που άρχισα να συνέρχομαι, ένοιωθα πάλι κάτι παγωμένο, γύρω μου. Αλλά δεν ήμουν ξαπλωμένη. Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου και είδα τον Έντουαρντ να με κοιτά.

΄ Έντουαρντ; Τι έγινε;''

' Η Βικτόρια το έσκασε. Εσύ όμως έχεις μια τεράστια πληγή. Και δεν είναι το μόνο που φταίω εγώ…'' ψιθύρισε και κοίταξε το χέρι μου, σαν να ήταν έτοιμος να κλάψει αλλά δεν μπορούσε.

' Φταίς για τίποτε άλλο; Το μόνο που ξέρω είναι ότι ήδη με έχεις σώσει δυο φορές.''

' Και θα πρέπει να σε σώσω άλλες τόσες.''

' Μα γιατί; ''

΄ Μπέλλα με παρακολουθείς; Κατάλαβες ότι είμαι βρικόλακας; Καταραμένος; Ότι βαδίζεις σε μια επικίνδυνη σχέση;''

Τότε, τον πλησίασα και όταν βρισκόμουν χιλιοστά από τα χείλη του, ψιθύρισα :

' Δεν είσαι καταραμένος. Όχι όσο θα είμαστε μαζί. Δηλαδή για πάντα, γιατί αυτή η σχέση μπορεί να είναι επικίνδυνη. Αλλά θα είναι αιώνια.''

Και με μια γρήγορη κίνηση τον φίλησα, εκείνος ανταποκρίθηκε, και μείναμε αγκαλιασμένοι μέσα στην φούσκα ευτυχία μας, που ούτε άνθρωποι, ούτε ο παγωμένος αέρας και ούτε φονικοί βρικόλακες μπορούσαν να σκάσουν. Και θα μέναμε έτσι για πάντα. Ως το θάνατο και ακόμα παραπέρα.

Α/Ν : μην φοβάστε, δεν τελείωσε.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.

Ξαφνικά ο Έντουαρντ τραβήχτηκε μακριά μου, σαν να πονούσε.

' Τι έγινε;'' Ψιθύρισα.

' Μπέλλα… είμαι βρικόλακας και δεν ξέρεις πόσο δύσκολο είναι για εμένα το να βρίσκομαι δίπλα σου. Μπορώ να νιώσω το αίμα σου από χιλιόμετρα μακριά, μόνο με έναν χτύπο της καρδιάς σου.''

' Και αυτό σημαίνει;''

' Σημαίνει ότι έκτος από την επικινδυνότητα του να είσαι μαζί μου, στον κόσμο των βρικολάκων, ο μόνος πραγματικά επικίνδυνος είμαι εγώ.''

' Μα… μα, μόλις τώρα δεν συμφώνησες να είμαστε μαζί;'' Είπα σχεδόν κλαίγοντας.

' Ποτέ δεν είπα κάτι τέτοιο.'' Ψιθύρισε με την βελούδινη φωνή του, κοιτώντας το χιόνι να στροβιλίζεται.

Το ποτήρι ξεχείλησε! Δηλαδή, μπορώ να πάρω μια απάντηση ναι ή όχι;

' Έντουαρντ δεν σε καταλαβαίνω! Δεν καταλαβαίνω τι σκέφτεσε. Ότι όλα είναι εντάξει μπορούμε να φιλήσουμε την Μπέλλα, αλλά κατά τα άλλα να το παίξουμε ελεύθεροι και ωραίοι;'' Ως που να το πω αυτό, είχα ξεφύγει από την αγκαλιά του και φώναζα και έκλαιγα μες στον ψυχρό αέρα.

' Πόσες φορές θα σου πω να μην μπλέκεσε εκεί που δεν σε σπέρνουν; Αυτός είναι ο κόσμος μου, και θέλω, απαιτώ να μείνεις μακριά του!'' απάντησε, με μια φωνή που δεν είχα ξανακούσει να βγαίνει από μέσα του. Ήταν πραγματικά επικίνδυνος.

' Πολύ καλά αν αυτό θες. Αντίο, και ελπίζω να μην σε ξαναδώ!''

΄ Ότι θες. Πάντως να ξέρεις ότι σε αγαπώ. Και θα σε αγαπώ για πάντα.''

Και με ένα τελευταίο φύσημα του αέρα εξαφανίστηκε σαν να μην τον είχα δει ποτέ.

-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο-ο

Η εκδρομή τελείωσε, γυρίσαμε στο Φορκς και η ζωή μου συνεχίστηκε. Οι Κάλεν είχαν εξαφανιστεί και τις τελευταίες δυο εβδομάδες είχε συνεχώς ήλιο. Οι μέρες περνούσαν μονότονα, και τελικά και οι μήνες. Είχαν πια φτάσει οι ανοιξιάτικες διακοπές, και το μόνο που έκανα ήταν να κάθομαι στο σπίτι, ολομόναχη.

Μετά από τέσσερις βαρετές μέρες, αποφάσισα να πάω μια βόλτα, και που καλύτερα από ότι στο δάσος;

Ήταν ακόμα τρεις το μεσημέρι όταν άρχισα να περιπλανιέμαι αλλά η γνωστή ατυχία μου με βοήθησε στο να χαθώ. Ο ήλιος

άρχισε να πέφτει, και το δάσος να σκοτεινιάζει. Παράξενοι ήχοι ακούγονταν. Άρχισα να τρομοκρατούμαι.

Ξαφνικά είδα μια κόκκινη λάμψη. Η Βικτόρια! Τίποτε δεν κουνήθηκε. Ευτυχώς… Άρχισα να περπατάω, και είχα την αίσθηση πως με κάθε βήμα που έπαιρνα τόσο πιο βαθειά στο δάσος, έμπαινα.Όταν είχα πια εξουθενωθεί, έπεσα με δύναμη στο υγρό χώμα. Δάκρυα μηνών,που δεν είχαν πέσει ποτέ, άρχισαν να ρέουν στα μάγουλα μου και να μεταμορφώνονται σε σπαρακτικούς λυγμούς.

' Έντουαρντ, σε χρειάζομαι''ψιθύρισα και έπεσα στην λήθη.

Α/Ν: το ξέρω πως τελειώνω κάπως τα κεφάλαια μου,τι να κάνουμε. Όταν θα έρθει το τέλος θα σας προειδοπειήσω,μην φοβάστε.


	10. Chapter 10

Και έμεινα εδώ. Μόνη. Σε ένα καταθλιπτικό κόσμο, που τίποτα δεν είχε σημασία πια. Κανείς δεν μπορούσε να με τραβήξει μακριά από τις σκέψεις μου. Οι μέρες έγιναν εβδομάδες, και αυτές μήνες. Το καλοκαίρι ερχόταν και όταν ήρθε δεν έβγαινα έξω από το σπίτι. Ο Τσάρλι δεν είχε καταλάβει καν τι μου είχε συνέβη, και όταν με ρώτησε δεν είχα καμία απάντηση να του δώσω.

Σήμερα, μάλλον, θα ήταν η πιο κρύα και βροχερή μέρα του καλοκαιριού, και είχα πάρει μια μεγάλη απόφαση. Θα έψαχνα για το λιβάδι που πάντα έβρισκα τον Έντουαρντ στα όνειρα μου, που τώρα έγιναν εφιάλτες. Γιατί ήμουν ολομόναχη, και τα πάντα από πράσινο είχαν μεταμορφωθεί σε σκιές.

Ο Τσάρλι είχε φύγει προ πολλού. Πήρα το σακίδιο μου και άρχισα να ψάχνω, παντού από το σημείο που με βρήκαν χαμένη μέχρι το πιο βαθύ σημείο του δάσους. Και όταν η μέρα έγινε νύχτα και τα πάντα είχαν χαθεί, η μόνη ενέργεια που μου είχε μείνει μου

Επέτρεπε να φωνάξω. Και φώναξα και ούρλιαξα, μια ερώτηση που έκανα στον εαυτο μου εδώ και καιρό.Έντουαρντ,που είσαι;Κουράστηκα γρήγορα, και η τελευταία μου κραυγή δεν ήταν καν αυτό. Μόνο το σπαραχτικό μου κλάμα και εγώ ξαπλωμένη σε βρεγμένα φύλλα για άλλη μια φορά.

Η αυγή πλησίαζε και τα μάτια μου βάρεναν, και όταν έκλισαν δυο παγωμένα χέρια με σήκωσαν και τότε κατάλαβα πως γύρισα σπίτι επιτέλους.

* * *

Ξύπνησα και βρισκόμουν σε μια περίεργη στάση, σαν κάποιος με είχε αγκαλιά. Και με είχε.

'΄Εντουαρντ ;'' ψιθύρισα και άρχισα να κλαίω.

' Σσς.. Μπέλλα… Εγώ… Ειλικρινά, δεν έφυγα χωρίς λόγο. Ήθελα να ζήσεις, αλλά οι βρικόλακες είμαστε εγωιστικά όντα. Για αυτόν τον λόγο γύρισα.''

' Γιατί έφυγες 'όμως;'' Ρώτησα καθώς σκούπιζα ένα δάκρυ.

' Όταν η Βικτόρια έφυγε, δεν έφυγε για να το σκάσει. Έφυγε για να πει στους Βολτούρι ότι ήξερες για εμάς.''

' Μα… Αυτή μου το αποκάλυψε όχι εσύ.''

΄ Ήταν παγίδα. Οι Βολτούρι πάντα φοβόντουσαν την οικογένεια μου.''

'' Ποιοι είναι αυτοί;''

' Κάτι σαν την βασιλική οικογένεια των βρικολάκων. Μας φοβούνται, γιατί είμαστε η πιο πολυπληθής οικογένεια που υπάρχει.

' Και θέλουν να με σκοτώσουν…''

' Για αυτό θα φύγουμε.''

' Που θα πάμε; Πρέπει να μιλήσω στον Τσάρλι! Δεν γίνεται!''

΄Αν δεν φύγουμε, θα πεθάνει και εκείνος!'' φώναξε, και τα μάτια του είχαν γίνει κατάμαυρα.

' Τι έπαθαν τα μάτια σου;'' Ψιθύρισα.

΄ Δεν μπορώ να σου πώ. Τουλάχιστον τώρα. Ανέβα στην πλάτη μου.''

'Έισαι σοβαρός;'' Είπα γελώντας.

' Σοβαρότατος τελείωνε.''

' Γιατί ήρθες να με σώσεις;''

' Γιατί… εγώ… εγώ…''

'Εσύ;''

' Σε αγαπώ.'' Ψιθύρισε κοιτώντας με στα μάτια..

Και μέσα σε ένα κλάσμα του δευτερολέπτου με φίλησε, και με εμένα στην αγκαλιά του άρχισε να τρέχει με υπερφυσική ταχύτητα στο μαύρο δάσος.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N : Soz kiolas alla, pou iste oli????? Ena review dio tria ekato plz…… kl dn pirazei egw sinexizw…….

Τρέχαμε στο δάσος, για πάνω από δύο ώρες. Περάσαμε βουνα, ποτάμια, και όταν φτάσαμε σε μια έρημο, κατάλαβα ότι πλησιάζαμε στο Φοίνιξ. Ο Έντουαρντ είχε να μιλήσει από τότε που μου είπε το '' Σ΄αγαπώ.''

Σταματήσαμε, όταν πια είχε φτάσει η νύχτα, και κάτσαμε σε ένα εστιατόριο. Όταν καθήσαμε, κοίταξα τον ΄Εντουαρντ στα μάτια, προσπαθώντας να διακρίνω ένα σημάδι ζωής. Τίποτα δεν υπήρχε εκεί μέσα όμως. Μόνο τα κατάμαυρα μάτια του.

Την στιγμή που πήγα να μιλήσω, η βελούδινη φωνή του με έκοψε.

' Μπέλλα…. Εγώ.. Το θέμα είναι ότι…''

' Μου κρύβεις και κάτι άλλο; Που είναι η οικογένεια σου; Θέλω να δω τον Τσάρλι!''

Κάμποσα κεφάλια γύρισα ν προς το μέρος μας.

' Μίλα πιο σιγά. Συνέβη κάτι… Πραγματικά τρομαχτικό. Δεν ξέρω αν μπορώ να στο πω. Ειδικά εδώ μέσα.''

΄ Πάμε έξω τότε. Θέλω απαντήσεις.''

Ο Έντουαρντ δαγκώθηκε, και κοίταξε το πάτωμα του εστιατορίου.

' Κάλα.'' Ψιθύρισε με έναν αναστεναγμό.

Περπατήσαμε, και φτάσαμε σε έναν απομακρυσμένο κύκλο από βράχια. Ο Έντουαρντ σταμάτησε και με κοίταξε στα μάτια.

' Θα σου πω τα πάντα. Αλλά είναι πολύ δύσκολο για εμένα.''

Έκλεισε τα μάτια του, και η φωνή του ακούστηκε σαν ψίθυρος.

' Σου είπα ψέματα. Η Βικτόρια δεν είπε τίποτα στους Βολτούρι. Κάτι χειρότερο συνέβη. Δύο του είδους μου, αρχαίοι, το έμαθαν από εκείνη, στην Ρουμανία. Κινήθηκαν προς την Βολτέρρα, και το είπαν στους Βολτούρι οι ίδιοι. Λίγοι από αυτούς ήθελαν να πεθάνεις. Οι δύο αρχαίοι, Στέφαν και Βλαντιμίρ, ο Κάιους, και ένα μικρό μέρος της φρουράς του. Αυτό το μέρος είναι και το πιο ισχυρό.''

' Δηλαδή;'' ρώτησα με τρεμάμενη φωνή.

' Έχουν θανατηφόρα χαρίσματα. Ο Ντιμίτρι, είναι ο καλύτερος ιχνηλάτης στον κόσμο. Ο Φέλιξ είναι το ίδιο δυνατός με τον ΄… Εμμετ.''

Σε αυτό το σημείο η φωνή του έτρεμε.

' Η Χάιντι αν και δεν έχει κανένα χάρισμα μπορεί να λειτουργήσει ως εξαίσιο δόλωμα. Αλλά ένα είναι το φονικό δίδυμο. Ο Άλεκ. Και η Τζέιν.''

' Τι μπορούν να κάνουν αυτοι;''

' Να μην νοιώθεις τίποτε και να πονάς σαν να σε καρφώνουν χίλια μαχαίρια, αντίστοιχα.''

' Γιατί μου μιλάς για αυτούς όμως; Τι συνέβη;''

' Μια τραγωδία. Όλοι αυτοί σκότωσαν τους υπόλοιπους Βολτούρι. Και μετά προχώρησαν προς το Φορκς.

' Και;''

' Και… δε μπορώ. Δεν μπορώ να σου πω. Όχι''

΄ Έντουαρντ πές μου τώρα. Τώρα!''

Γύρισε την πλάτη του και έσφιξε τις γροθιές του.

' Όλοι είναι νεκροί. Μόνο ο Κάρλαιλ και o Τζάσπερ μπορεί να ζουν. Μόνο. Βαδίζουμε σε ένα κόσμο βασιλείας των βρικολάκων.''

' Μόνο αυτό ; Μόνο αυτό ;' ούρλιαξα.

' Ο Τσάρλι ΠΕΘΑΝΕ ! Και η Ρενέ! Όλοι! Από την οικογένεια μου δεν υπάρχει κανένας πια! Μόνο εσύ μου έχεις απομείνει. Μόνο εσύ.''

'Όχι… Δεν είναι δυνατόν. Δεν… Τσάρλι… Ρενέ…'' έκλαιγα με αναφιλητά πάνω στο κόκκινο χώμα.

Άρχισε να βρέχει. Μια από αυτές τις βροχές που τα ξέπλεναν όλα. ΄Όχι όμως τις πληγές μου. Αυτές οι πληγές δεν θα εξαλείφονταν γρήγορα. Οι σταγόνες έπεφταν ασταμάτητες, και το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει ο Έντουαρντ την ώρα που θρηνούσα, ήταν να με αγκαλιάσει, και να με προστατέψει από ένα κόσμο θανατηφόρων πλασμάτων.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot

a/n : p e3afanistikate???

Μου φάνηκε ότι καθόμασταν κάτω από την βροχή για ώρες. Τα ρούχα μου είχαν μουσκέψει αλλά δεν μπορούσα να κουνηθώ. Είχα κοκαλώσει, και τίποτα δεν με κουνούσε από την θέση μου.

' Τι θα κάνουμε τώρα ;'' ψιθύρισα, και μπλέχτηκα πιο σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά του Έντουαρντ.

' Δεν ξέρω…'' απάντησε καθώς χαίδευε τα μαλλιά μου. ' Πρέπει να φύγουμε από εδώ, το συντομότερο δυνατό. Είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο να παραμείνουμε στην Αμερική.''

' Γιατί δεν ζητάμε την βοήθεια άλλων βρικολάκων ; Υποθέτω πως θα θέλουν να μας βοηθήσουν.'' απάντησα, όταν τραβήχτηκα μακριά του.

' Γιατί δεν ξέρω… Δεν ξέρω αν υπάρχουν, άλλοι ζωντανοί εκτός από τους Βολτούρι.''

Ανυπομονώ να γνωρίσω τους Βολτούρι. Απλώς ανυπομονώ.

* * *

Τζάσπερ POV

2 μήνες πριν

Οι Βολτούρι έφτασαν, όπως και είχε προβλέψει η Άλις. Ερχόντουσαν όλο και πιο κοντά, πλησίαζαν το Φορκς μέρα με την μέρα. Την προκαθορισμένη νύχτα έφτασαν. Όμως δεν ήταν λίγοι. Είχαν δημιουργήσει τουλάχιστον σαράντα νεογέννητους,

Ο Κάιους είχε αναλάβει τα ηνία, εφόσον ο Άρο και ο Μάρκους ήταν πια παρελθόν.

Σαν νεκρική πομπή πλησίασαν τον Κάρλαιλ, που ήταν έτοιμος να τους υποδεχτεί.

' Κάιους, Τζέιν.'' Χεραίτησε το ζευγάρι μπροστά

' Κάρλαιλ.'' Απάντησε ο Κάιους με επισημότητα.

' Σε τι οφείλεται η επίσκεψη σας ;'' είπε ο Κάρλαιλ με ένα χαμόγελο ζωγραφισμένο στο πρόσωπο του.

Προτού προλάβει να απαντήσει ο Κάιους, ένοιωσα τα αισθήματα του. Μίσος, Εκδίκηση.

' Ξερείς πολύ καλά σε τι. Νόμιζα ότι ο Έντουαρντ, σας είχε μιλήσει για την μικρή θνητή. Βέβαια το να μάθει ένας άνθρωπος για την ύπαρξη μας, είναι ένα πολύ σοβαρό παράπτωμα.''

Ο Έντουαντ έκανε ένα βήμα μπροστά, και κάρφωσε τα μάτια του στον Κάιους.

' Το γνωρίζω. Αλλά, δεν είναι δικό μου το φταίξιμο. Η ίδια η Βικτόρια της το αποκάλυψε. Όχι εγώ.''

Η Τζέιν πήρε ένα ύφος αυταρέσκειας και αντιμίλησε.

' Μα, έπρεπε να την εμποδίσεις με κάποιον τρόπο. Αλλά, μην ανησυχείς, την τακτοποιήσαμε. Καιρός να μιλήσουμε για την δικιά σου καταδίκη.'

_Θάνατος._

Προτού προλάβει να αντιδράσει της όρμησα, και ο Έντουαρντ, διαβάζοντας την σκέψη μου στον Κάιους. Άρχισα να μονομαχώ με την Τζέιν, αλλά, ήξερα τι με περίμενε. Ο τρομερός πόνος δεν άργησε να έρθει. Δεν φώναξα, ούτε κατέρευσα. Το πάλεψα, όσο ποτέ. Έδωσα μια δυνατή γροθιά στην Τζέιν, και στράφηκα προς την Άλις. Δεν βρισκόταν πουθενά. Ο Έντουαρντ είχε ξεφύγει από τον Κάιους και προσπαθούσε να βοηθήσει την ΄Εσμι απέναντι στον Φέλιξ. Ο Έμμετ και η Ρόζαλι είχαν ήδη κάνει κομμάτια την Χάιντι, και στράφηκαν προς τον Στέφαν και τον Βλάντιμιρ. Ένα αίσθημα νίκης με διαπέρασε. Γρήγορα, όμως άκουσα ένα σπααραχτικό ουρλιαχτό. Η Έσμι είχε γίνει κομμάτια από τον Φέλιξ, και ο Έντουαρντ κοιτούσε το άπειρο, όπως και ο Κάρλαιλ με μια έκφραση απορίας. Ο Άλεκ. Έτρεξα προς το μέρος τους, τους ταρακούνησα και τους τράβηξα μακριά από την μάχη. Η Ρόζαλι, είχε εξαφανιστεί. Μωβ καπνός απλωνόταν γύρω μας, με την μυρωδιά του θανάτου. Ο Έμμετ, πολεμούσε με τον Κάιους, και του είχε κόψει ένα χέρι. Προσπάθησα να τον βοηθήσω, αλλά ένα μπράτσο με τράβηξε μακριά από την μάχη. Γύρισα το κεφάλι μου, και κοίταξα τον Κάρλαιλ. Ο Έντουαρντ είχε εξαφανιστεί επίσης.

' Πρέπει να σώσουμε τον ΄Έμμετ! Θα πεθάνει σίγουρα!'' φώναξα, και τρέξαμε προς το μέρος του. Ο Έμμετ, έπεσε με δύναμη πάνω στον Κάιους, τον τίναξε πίσω από τα δέντρα, και έτρεξε προς τα εκεί.

Είχαμε μείνει μόνοι, ο Κάρλαιλ και εγώ, απέναντι σε αμέτρητους βρικόλακες. Άρχισα να τρέχω με όλη μου την δύναμη. Για ώρα οι νεογέννητοι με κυνηγούσαν, έχοντας τον Κάρλαιλ από πίσω μου.

Έφτασα σε κάτι βράχια κοντά στην θάλασσα, και προτού βουτήξω, γύρισα το κεφάλι μου, και είδα ότι ο Κάρλαιλ είχε εξαφανιστεί. Πήδηξα στην αφρισμένη θάλασσα, προσπαθόντας να μην σκέφτομαι τίποτα, αλλά μόνο την φυγή μου.

Δεν τα κατάφερα όμως. Μόνο μια σκέψη, ένα πρόσωπο περνούσε μέσα και έξω από το μυαλό μου. _Άλις._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.

Bella's POV

Περάσαμε μήνες τρέχοντας, γύρω από την Αμερική. Φτάσαμε ως τον Καναδά, την Βραζιλία, μέχρι και σε κάποια νησιά του Ειρηνικού. Ποτέ δεν μέναμε για πολύ στο ίδιο μέρος. Ήταν υπερβολικά ριψοκίνδυνο. Αλλά, δεν μπορούσαμε να αποφύγουμε τους Βολτούρι για πολύ. Πάντα, ο Έντουαρντ τους έβρισκε. Σε μια πατημασιά, σε ένα φύλλο που έπεσε, σε μια παράξενη οσμή. Αυτό με φόβιζε απροκάληπτα. Βρισκόντουσαν παντού, είχαν κυριεύσει αυτόν τον κόσμο, όπως και είχε προφητευτεί.

Δεν συζητούσαμε πολύ. Κύρια σημασία είχε η σωματική μου ακεραιότητα, και όχι η ψυχική. Αυτή η έλειψη επικοινωνίας με τρέλαινε, όμως. Έπρεπε να κάνω κάτι δραστικό ή απλώς να του μιλήσω. Μήνες πέρασαν από το τελευταίο μας φιλί, και όποτε τολμούσα να προσπαθήσω κάτι παρόμοιο, ο Έντουαρντ με σταματούσε με ένα ' Δεν είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή, αγάπη μου.'' Ή κάτι παρόμοιο που πραγματικά με έβγαζε έξω από τα ρούχα μου.

Τις δύο τελευταίες μέρες μέναμε σε ένα μικρό μοτέλ, κάπου στην Αλάσκα, αφού πρώτα περάσαμε από το Ντενάλι, που δεν υπήρχε ίχνος ζωής. Είχαν μείνει κάποιες σβησμένες εστίες, με παράξενες μωβ στάχτες, και όταν γύρισα ερωτηματικά προς τον Έντουαρντ είχε μια ανεξιχνίαστη έκφραση, και δεν απαντούσε στην ερώτηση μου.

Ήμουν κουλουριασμένη στο κρεβάτι μου για ώρες ολομόναχη. Όλος ο κόσμος είχε εξαφανιστεί και ο ΄Εντουαρντ φαινόταν αμυδρά να κάθεται έξω, πάνω σε ένα βράχο, κοιτώντας το Βόρειο Σέλας. 'Ενοιωθα σαν να μην ήθελε να με αντικρισεί, όχι απλώς να μου μιλήσει. Σηκώθηκα αργά και αθόρυβα από το κρεβάτι, ντύθηκα με τα πιο ζεστά μου ρούχα, και βγήκα έξω στην αρκτική νύχτα. Άρχισα να περπατάω στο υγρό χιόνι με γρήγορα βήματα και κάθισα δίπλα στον Έντουαρντ. Δεν έκανα καμιά κίνηση να τον αγκαλιάσω, όπως και εκείνος. Ένοιωσα εκατομμύρια μαχαίρια να μπήγωνται στην, ήδη, ματωμένη καρδιά μου.

' Δεν καταλαβαίνω γιατί δεν με έχεις μεταμορφώσει ως τώρα. Τόσο πολύ δεν με θες πια;'' Είπα κοιτώντας τα πράσινα κύματα στον ουρανό, με μια έκφραση που δεν μαρτυρούσε πολλά για την ψυχική μου διάθεση.

' Μην τολμήσεις να το ξαναπείς αυτό. Είναι ύβρις. Για όσα έχουμε ζήσει.'' Ψιθύρισε καθώς με κοιτούσε στα μάτια. Έμοιαζε να ψάχνει κάτι- κάτι που δεν μπορούσε να βρει όμως.

' Ποιο να μην πω;'' Ρώτησα έχοντας μια έκφραση απορίας.

' Το ότι δεν σε θέλω. Η καρδιά σου μπορεί να σταματήσει να χτυπά, το ίδιο και η δική μου, ο κόσμος μπορεί να καταστραφεί αλλά θα σε αγαπώ πάντα και δεν μπορώ να πάρω μια ψυχή, που αγαπώ τόσο. Δεν είναι λογικό. Πώς νόμισες ότι δεν σε ήθελα; Εσύ μπορεί να μην ήθελες εμένα, όπως πίστευα για τόσο καιρό γιατί ήθελες κάτι ζωντανό. Όχι καταραμένο. Εγώ, μετά από αιώνες, βρήκα αυτό που πάντα ήθελα.''

' Που είναι;'' Είπα με μια μπερδεμένη έκφραση ζωγραφισμένη στο παγωμένο πρόσωπο μου.

' Ακόμα δεν έχεις καταλάβει;'' Με ρώτησε, έχοντας ένα στραβό χαμόγελο.

Έγνεψα με μια αρνητική κίνηση του κεφαλιού.

' Αυτό που με τράβηξε μακριά από την άθλια και, αληθινά, καταραμένη ύπαρξη μου, ήταν μια ηλιαχτίδα. Μια μικροσκοπική ηλιαχτίδα, που ζέστανε την ψυχή μου όσο τίποτε άλλο. Μια ηλιαχτίδα που την λένε Μπέλλα.''

Προτού προλάβω να αντιδράσω, να αντιμιλήσω ή απλώς να κάνω οτιδήποτε βρισκόμουν σε μια σφιχτή αγκαλιά, και ένα ζευγάρι χείλη είχε φυλακίσει τα δικά μου. Το ψύχος ήταν τόσο μεγάλο, που για μια φορά, ο ΄Εντουαρντ ήταν ζεστός σε σχέση με εμένα. Την προσωπική του ηλιαχτίδα.

Πώς πίστεψα ότι δεν με ήθελε; Όπως πίστεψε και εκείνος το ίδιο. Οι Βολτούρι παραλίγο να μας χωρίσουν με τον θάνατο, αλλά με αυτόν τον τρόπο ποτέ.

Κάθομαι και τα σκέφτομαι όλα αυτά, την ώρα που φιλιέμαι με έναν βρικόλακα, κάτω από το ψυχρό σεληνόφως. Πρέπει να σας εκμυστηρευτώ κάτι, όμως. Νοιώθω ζεστή, σαν εκατομμύριες φωτιές καίνε το σώμα μου, δειλά, χωρίς να μου επιτίθονται. Μάλλον έτσι νοιώθεις όταν γνωρίζεις τον μόνο άνθρωπο σε άφησε, και σε ζήτησε, που σε φίλησε και σε αγκάλιασε, που είναι το άλλο σου μισό. Για εμένα δεν είναι μόνο το άλλο του μισό. Είμαι η ηλιαχτίδα που τον γεμίζει αγάπη και ζωή.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I dpon't own nothing, SM does. I own only the plot.

2 μήνες πριν

Kάρλαιλ POV

Μου φαινόταν σαν να πέρασα αιώνες σε αυτήν την μαύρη τρύπα. Ο αέρας, που βέβαια δεν χρειαζόμουν, ήταν λιγοστός και μου έδινε ένα συναίσθημα αδυναμίας. Η αίσθηση της όσφρησης είχε χαθεί, όταν το οξυγόνο τελείωσε, όπως και της όρασης που είχε χαθεί εδώ και μέρες. Δεν είχα ιδέα πότε βρέθηκα εδώ. Μέρες πριν, ή ώρες ; Μια φιγούρα εμφανίστηκε ξαφνικά, κάτω από το κατώφλι της πόρτας. Με το φώς που διαχύθηκε γύρω μου, παρατήρησα το χώρο που βρισκόμουν. Οι τοίχοι ήταν γλιστεροί, και μαύροι, αλυσίδες κρέμονταν από το ταβάνι, και σε μία γωνία μία λιμνούλα αίματος γυάλιζε. Έστρεψα τα μάτια μου στην φιγούρα που στεκόταν μπροστά μου.

Ήταν η Τζέιν. Και το νερό που απλωνόταν γύρω μου δεν ήταν αυτό που φαινόταν να είναι. Ήταν μια γνώριμη οσμή. Αίμα. Το αίμα ενός Κάλεν.

Τζάσπερ POV

Βρισκόμουν στο βυθό της θάλασσας για ώρες. Ο ήλιος άρχισε να δύει, και ο ουρανός σκούραινε κάθε δευτερόλεπτο. Οι Βολτούρι είχαν φύγει πριν από λίγα λεπτά, όταν το κυνηγητό τελειώσε. Όταν διευθύνεις τα αισθήματα τους κάτι μπορείς να πετύχεις.

Όταν αισθάνθηκα ότι είχαν εξαφανιστεί, άρχισα να σκαρφαλώνω στους βράχους, με,υπερφυσική ταχύτητα. Έφτασα στο πεδίο της μάχης, και παρατήρησα το τοπίο. Δεν υπήρχε ίχνος βρικόλακα. Μόνο μωβ στάχτες, και λίγο αίμα. Δυο σταγόνες από το αίμα της Ρόζαλι.

Σήμερα

Έχουν περάσει δύο μήνες από εκείνη την οδυνηρή μέρα, και ακόμα ψάχνω. Για ένα ίχνος, μια πατημασιά, ένα κλαδί που έσπασε. Δεν ήξερα ποιος ήταν ζωντανός ή νεκρός. Μόνο η Έσμι είχε χαθεί σίγουρα.

Θυμάμαι ακόμα την τελευταία φορά που είδα την Άλις. Λίγα λεπτά προτού το μακελειό.

_Γύρισα προς το μέρος της Άλις, γιατί δεν διέκρινα να εκπέμπει ούτε ένα συναίσθημα. Έστρεψα το βλέμμα μου στα μάτια της, που δεν κοιτούσαν τίποτε συγκεκριμένο. Έβλεπε ένα όραμα. Προτού προλάβω να μάθω τι είδε η μάχη είχε αρχίσει. Και εκείνη είχε εξαφανιστεί._

Αυτήν τη στιγμή βρίσκομαι στην Αίγυπτο, ψάχνοντας για ένα ίχνος βρικόλακα. Νοιώθω σαν τα πάντα να έχουν ερημωθεί. Και η καρδιά μου είναι ένα από αυτά.

Έμμετ POV

2 μήνες πριν

Ο Κάιους προσγειώθηκε πάνω σε ένα έλατο, αρκετά μακριά από το σημείο της μάχης. Έτρεξα με ιλιγγυώδη ταχύτητα και άρχισα να τον χτυπώ χωρίς έλεος.

' Σίγουρα δεν θα ήθελες να το κάνεις αυτό.'' Ακούστηκε κάτι από πίσω μου.

Γύρισα το κεφάλι μου, κρατώντας τον Κάιους από τον λαιμό, και είδα το χειρότερο που θα μπορούσε να μου συμβεί. Ο Φέλιξ είχε πιάσει την Ρόζαλι, με μια ατσάλινη λαβή, και με το παραμικρό θα μπορούσε να την κόψει στα δύο.

' Άστην κάτω ! '' βρυχήθηκα.

' Μόνο αν αφήσεις τον Κάιους κάτω αμέσως. Δεν θα την σκοτώσουμε, αλλά δεν πρόκειται να χάσω τέτοιο κελεπούρι.΄΄ απάντησε με σταθερή φωνή.

Έκανα δύο βήματα, έτοιμος να επιτεθώ, ρίχνοντας τον Κάιους, δέκα μέτρα ευθεία. Έτρεξα με όλη μου την δύναμη, αλλά προτού προλάβω να φτάσω, έπεσα σε παράλυση. Ο Άλεκ. Κοίταξα για τελευταία φορά, τους Βολτούρι να φεύγουν. Η Ρόζαλι με κοιτούσε, και ούρλιαζε το όνομα μου. Μόνο που κανένας μας δεν μπορούσε να κινηθεί. Η μόνη ευχή που είχα αυτήν τη στιγμή ήταν, ειλικρινά, το να μπορούσα να κλάψω.

Σήμερα

Κοιτούσα για ώρες τις σταγόνες που γλιστρούσαν στο τζάμι, κατά την διάρκεια της καταιγίδας. Καθόμουν στο αμάξι που είχα νοικιάσει, απελπισμένος από την προσπάθεια μου να την βρω. Σε αυτούς τους δύο μήνες είχα γυρίσει όλο τον κόσμο, χωρίς να δώ σημάδι της. Σήκωσα τα μάτια μου από το τιμόνι, και κοίταξα τον ήλιο που έδυε.

Ξαφνικά κάτι κινήθηκε, πίσω από τις σκιές. Αισθάνθηκα την παρουσία της, και άρχισα να τρέχω προς το μέρος της. Η σκιά άρχισε να τρέχει, πολύ πιο γρήγορα από την συνηθισμένη ταχύτητα της. Το μόνο που πρόλαβα να δω ήταν τα ξανθά μαλλιά της.. Και αμέσως μετά εξαφανίστηκε.

Έντουαρντ POV ( today..)

Η Μπέλλα είχε πάει να κοιμηθεί λίγο αργότερα από την μεταμεσονύκτια 'συζήτηση'' μας. Σκεφτόμουν το τι είχε συμβεί, για όσους είχα χάσει. Δεν ήξερα καν, ότι αυτό το πρόβλημα θα δημιουργούνταν μετά από ότι συνέβη όταν γνώρισα την Μπέλλα. Ακόμα σκέφτομαι την πρώτη φορά που –

_Πέτρινοι τοίχοι, μια φωτιά έκαιγε στο κέντρο, και μια φιγούρα στεκόταν δίπλα της. Ψιθύριζε συνεχόμενα : ' Το τέλος θα'ρθει… Το τέλος θα'ρθει. Όλα θα χαθούν.Όλα…'' Γύρισε το βλέμμα της προς εμένα. Οι κόρες των ματιών της είχαν χαθεί, και μπορούσα να διακρίνω μόνο το ασπράδι. Όμως, κατάλαβα αμέσως, ότι ήταν η Άλις Συνέχισε να μουρμουρίζει το ίδιο πράγμα, και με ξανακοίταξε. ''Όλα θα τελειώσουν σαν να μην είχαν συμβεί ποτέ. Σαν ένα όνειρο.'' ψιθύρισε, και όταν στράφηκα στα μάτια της είχαν επιστρέψει σε ένα απαλό χρυσαφί.''-_

Θέε μου. Και άλλο όραμα. Μα… αφού εγώ διαβάζω σκέψεις! Τι συμβαίνει; Αυτό ήταν το τρίτο μου . Στο πρώτο είδα την Μπέλλα σε ένα λιβάδι, και προτού προλάβω να σκεφτώ , της είχα επιτεθεί. Ήπια μερικές σταγόνες από το αίμα της, αφήνοντας δυο μικρά κόκκινα σημάδια στον λαιμό της. Ακόμα διέκρινα αυτά τα σημάδια, αλλά η Μπέλλα δεν τα είχε αναφέρει.

Το δεύτερο μου όραμα ήρθε δευτερόλεπτα προτού τους Βολτούρι, προφητεύοντας το τι θα επακολουθήσει. ( Α/Ν: Μικρέ να η απάντηση που ήθελες στην προφητεία!) Αναρωτήθηκα πως δεν το είχε δει η Άλις, αλλά εκείνη την στιγμή δεν σκεφτόταν τίποτα. Οι σκέψεις τις ήταν ένα απόλυτο κενό.

Είχα μιλήσει στην Μπέλλα μόνο για την προφητεία, και τίποτε άλλο. Αλλά από μόνη της, όπως και εγώ, είχε καταλάβει, πως σύντομα κάτι τρομερό θα συμβεί. Που θα αλλάξει τα πάντα.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't the Twilight Saga. SM does…( I own only the plot… )

A/N: Τι νέα ; Πού χαθήκατε ; Εγώ και χωρίς κοινό, συνεχίζω. Μια πληροφορία, όμως : όποιος διάβασε το άλλο μου φανφικ, την 'Αναγέννηση Μου'', σε λίγο καιρό ΜΠΟΡΕΙ να υπάρξει συνέχεια.

Έντουαρντ POV( TODAY, APO DW KAI BROS GIA NA MIN BERDEBOMASTE)

Οι ώρες πέρασαν, και η αυγή ήρθε. Σκεφτόμουν για ώρες τι να κάνω, ειδικά με την Μπέλλα. Δρώντας εντελώς αυθόρμητα, όρμησα στο δωμάτιο που κοιμόταν, ακόμα, βαθιά. Προτού προλάβω να την ακουμπήσω, κοίταξα το πρόσωπο της. Τι γλυκός που φαινόταν ο ύπνος, μετά από ενενήντα χρόνια αυπνίας. Και η Μπέλλα ήταν ακόμη πιο όμορφη όταν κοιμόταν. Ακόμα πιο ανθρώπινη από όταν είναι ξύπνια.

Ίσως είναι το κοκκίνισμα στα μάγουλα της, ή αργή της αναπνοή, που την ομορφαίνει και την κάνει να φαίνεται τόσο ειρηνική. Έπρεπε όμως να την ξυπνήσω. Έκατσα δίπλα της, και της ψιθύρισα, όσο πιο σιγανά μπορούσα:

' Μπέλλα. Αγάπη μου ξύπνα.''

Κινήθηκε στον ύπνο της, και το δάγκωσε τα χείλη της. Ένας ήχος ξέφυγε από τα χείλη της.

' Τσάρλι. Όχι, σε παρακαλώ… Μην ΦΕΥΓΕΙΣ!'' φώναξε, ειδικά το τελευταίο κομμάτι. Την ταρακούνησα για να ξυπνήσει, και εκείνη άνοιξε τα μάτια της αμέσως. Άρχισε να κλαίει και την πήρα στην αγκαλιά μου.

' Σσς, ήταν απλώς ένα όνειρο. Μην κλαίς.΄΄ ψιθύρισα.

' Τι θα κάνουμε Έντουαρντ; Τι θα κάνουμε;'' Απάντησε ανάμεσα από τους λυγμούς που της ξέφευγαν.

' Δεν ξέρω. Ειλικρινά δεν ξέρω…'' απάντησα, κλείνοντας τα μάτια μου, και αγκαλιάζοντας την πιο σφιχτά.

Έμμετ POV( TODAY KAI EDW, PWS TO KATALABATE??)

Η Ρόζαλι σίγουρα βρισκόταν εδώ. Θα πρέπει να είναι κάπου κοντά ακόμη. Άρχισα να τρέχω με όλη μου την δύναμη ώσπου έφτασα σε ένα λόφο. Τον λόφο που βρισκόταν η Βολτέρρα. Πώς της επέτρεψαν να βγεί έξω;

Όταν έφτασα στην κορυφή, είχε σκοτεινιάσει για τα καλά. Ελπίζω να βγω ζωντανός από εδώ. Αλλά πρώτα πρέπει να την βρώ.

Περπάτησα για ώρα, ως που έφτασα σε ένα σοκάκι στην άλλη άκρη της πόλης. Δεν είχα βρεί ούτε ένα ίχνος της. Εντελώς ξαφνικά, αισθάνθηκα κάποιον να βρίσκεται από πίσω μου. Γύρισα γρήγορα το κεφάλι μου και αντίκρισα ότι έψαχνα εδώ και μήνες.

' Έμ…'' ψιθύρισε η ξανθιά κοπέλα μπροστά μου, και ρίχτηκε στην αγκαλιά μου.

' Ρόουζ…'' απάντησε καθώς την αγκάλιαζα πιο σφιχτά. Σήκωσα το χέρι μου και το ακούμπησα πάνω στο μάγουλο της. Άνοιξε τα μάτια της, και αντίκρισα κάτι που με έκανε να πάω δύο βήματα πίσω.''

' Ρόουζ! Ήπιες ανθρώπινο αίμα; '' είπα χωρίς αναπνοή.

' Χρειάστηκε, μία φορά. Πρέπει να είμαι πιο δυνατή τώρα, που έχω όλους τους Βολτούρι γύρω μου.'' Απάντησε κοιτώντας, ντροπιασμένη την άσφαλτο.

' Μα γιατί;''

' Δεν ξέρεις πως ήταν… Απειλούσαν ότι θα σε σκοτώσουν αν βγω από την Βολτέρρα. Ήθελα απλώς να δυναμώσω.'' Είπε, μπλέκοντας και ξεμπλέκοντας τα δάχτυλα της.

' Ρόζαλι! Βγες από όπου και αν είσαι! Αμέσως!'' φώναξε μια φωνή από τα σκοτάδια.

' Η Τζέιν! Πρέπει να φύγω! '' είπε η Ρόζαλι, και άρχισε να τρέχει.

' Ρόουζ! ΜΗΝ ΦΕΥΓΕΙΣ !'' φώναξα και έτρεξα πίσω της.

Γύρισε και τα μάτια της πετούσαν σπίθες.

' Φύγε τώρα!''

' Μα.. Έλα μαζί μου! Ρόουζ!'' την έπιασα από το χέρι, αλλά με μια αστραπιαία γροθιά με εξφενδόνισε σε ένα τοίχο.

' Τρέξε. Αλλιώς θα πεθάνεις, προτού το καταλάβεις.'' Ψιθύρισε και εξαφανίστηκε στο σκοτάδι.

Κάρλαιλ POV ( todayyyyyy…. : p)

Ήμουν στο ίδιο κελί εδώ και μήνες. Η δίψα μου ήταν ανυπόφορη, και δεν κατάφερα να μάθω πολλά από την Τζέιν. Μόνο ότι αυτό ήταν το αίμα της Ρόζαλι. Και την είχαν βασανίσει. Τα ρούχα μου είχαν γίνει ένας σωρός από κουρέλια, και απ'ότι έβλεπα τα χέρια μου είχαν σκελετωθεί.

Ξαφνικά η πόρτα του μπουντρουμιού άνοιξε, και η Τζέιν ξαναεμφανίστηκε μετά από μήνες. Από πίσω της στέκονταν δύο φιγούρες. Ο Ντιμίτρι και ο Φέλιξ.

' Βγάλτε τον έξω.'' Διέταξε.

Ο καθένας με έπιασε από αριστερά και δεξιά και με οδήγησαν έξω. Ανέπνευσα βαθιά. Μμμ, επιτέλους λίγο οξυγόνο.

Φτάσαμε στο κύριο δωμάτιο που οι Βολτούρι μας υποδέχονταν, συνήθως, καθισμένοι στους θρόνους τους. Τώρα μόνο ένας καταλαμβανόταν από τον Κάιους.

' Κάρλαιλ. Καιρός ήταν να βγείς από εκείνη την ποντικότρυπα. Κοίτα τα χάλια σου.'' Είπε με ένα ειρωνικό χαμόγελο ζωγραφισμένο στο πρόσωπο του.

' Τι θέλεις από εμένα; '' απάντησα ξερά.

' Να πάρεις μέρος σε ένα πολύ ενδιαφέρον πείραμα. Νομίζω ότι το να μην είσαι πραγματικός βρικόλακας μπορεί να αλλάξει. Ακόμα και μετά από τριακόσια χρόνια.''

'Τι εννοείς;''

' Θα δεις πολύ σύντομα.΄΄ απάντησε με ένα χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπο του. ' Οδηγήστε τον μέσα''.

Φτάσαμε σε ένα παρόμοιο δωμάτιο. Μια διαφορά υπήρχε, ότι δεν υπήρχαν παράθυρα. Με άφησαν μόνο μου και κοίταξα μπροστά μου. Μια φιγούρα στεκόταν μπροστά μου. Ήταν ψηλή, μελαχρινή με πράσινα μάτια, η θνητή ΄ρεσεψιονίστ'' των Βολτούρι, η Τζιάννα.

Μια μυρωδιά χτύπησε την μύτη μου. Κάτι που του αντιστεκόμουν εδώ και τριακόσια χρόνια. Το αίμα της Τζιάννα έτρεχε παχύρευστο στον λαιμό της. Χωρίς να το σκεφτώ της όρμηξα.

Δεν ξέρω τι από τα δύο με οδήγησε σε αυτήν την κίνηση. Η έλλειψη αυτών των μηνών ή των αιώνων.

Την στιγμή που ακούμπησα για πρώτη φορά τα χείλη μου στο αίμα της, η γεύση με έφτασε στο απόκορύφωμα. Η αίσθηση ήταν χίλιες φορές καλύτερη. Τίποτε δεν άξιζε αυτήν την στιγμή. Ούτε η οικογένεια και η φυλάκιση μου. Μόνο το αίμα.

Αυτό το αίμα. Δεν πρόκειται να το ξαναρνηθώ...

Αυτή ήταν η τελευταία μου σκέψη, πριν παραδοθώ στην έκσταση.

A/N: I LIKE IT!!!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: to story mas sinexizetai. Thx gia tin 'ipostiri3i''. I ANNAGGENNISSI m sinexizete se arketo kairo, dld otan tha varethw na grafw gia to Oneiro…

Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own anything of this , SM does. I – own- only- the - %&*$ - plot…

EmmetPOV

Πήδηξα γρήγορα πάνω από τα τείχη τη ς πόλης, και κατευθύνθηκα προς την πλαγιά του λόφου, όταν επιτέλους έφτασα σε ένα δάσος. Σταμάτησα σε ένα ξέφωτο και κοίταξα γύρω μου. Η νύχτα θα αργούσε να τελειώσει, αλλά παρέμεινα, σε αυτό το σκοτεινό κύκλο για ώρες. Κοίταξα γύρω μου και παρατήρησα, μια σκιά δίπλα στα πεύκα.

Στο σεληνόφως παρατήρησα το πρόσωπο της. Μήπως ήταν η Ρόουζ; Όχι, ήταν υπερβολικά μικρόσωμη. Έκανα δύο βήματα και την κοίταξα. Το ίδιο έκανε και εκείνη.

Η Άλις. Έτρεξε και με αγκάλιασε για ώρα, και μετά έκανε ένα βήμα πιο πίσω. ΄Ηταν ακριβώς ίδια, όπως την τελευταία φορά που την αντίκρισα. Τα ίδια μαύρα μαλλιά, που πετάγονταν προς όλες τις κατευθύνσεις στις άκρες, το ίδιο χαμόγελο, και τρίτο και κυριότερο τα χρυσά της μάτια.

' Άλις… Νόμιζα ότι ήσουν…'' δεν είπα το τελευταίο κομμάτι, την ώρα που κοιτούσα τα μάτια της.

' Νεκρή…'' ψιθύρισε, με κλειστά τα μάτια.

' Πώς με βρήκες; Τι- τι κάνεις εδώ;''

' Έπρεπε να σε βρω. Εσένα, την Ρόζαλι και τον Κάρλαιλ.'' Απάντησε χαμογελώντας.

' Που είναι ο Τζάσπερ;'' Ρώτησα. Αυτός δεν θα έπρεπε να είναι ο πρώτος που θα έψαχνε;

' Τον βρήκα χθές… '' απάντησε χωρίς να με κοιτάει στα μάτια.

' Και γιατί δεν είναι εδώ;''

Γύρισε το κεφάλι της και άρχισε να περπατά προς τον λόφο. ΄Δεν έχει σημασία πια.''

Την τράβηξα από το μπράτσο, και τη γύρισα βίαια προς το μέρος μου.

' Πού είναι ο Τζάσπερ;'' Ψιθύρισα.

Δάγκωσε το κάτω χείλος της, σαν να ήταν έτοιμη να κλάψει.

' Με… με… άφησε.'' Σταμάτησε να μιλά, και γύρισε από την άλλη.

Ο Τζάσπερ άφησε την Άλις;

' Πώς συνέβη αυτό;''

' Του μίλησα για το τι συβαίνει.''

' Και;''

Με κοίταξε έχοντας μια λυπημένη έκφραση, ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπο της.

' Έμ, δεν το έχεις καταλάβει ως τώρα; Κινδυνεύουμε. Όλοι μας. Άνθρωποι, βρικόλακες , και λυκάνθρωποι.''

' Λυκάνθρωποι;'' Ρώτησα γεμάτος έκπληξη.

΄Έμμετ, θα σου εξηγήσω τα πάντα όταν βρούμε την Ρόζαλι και τον Κάρλαιλ.'' Απάντησε ανυπόμονα.

' Το υπόσχεσαι ;

' Ναι… Πάμε τώρα.''

Ανεβήκαμε τον λόφο σε κλάσματα του δευτερολέπτου. Περπατήσαμε, αργά, για να μην μας καταλάβει κάποιος άνθρωπος, και φτάσαμε μπροστά από το Παλάτσο Ντε Πριόρι. Η Άλις , έπιασε το πόμολο, και τη στιγμή που πήγε να το κατεβάσει, γύρισε το κεφάλι προς το μέρος μου και ψιθύρισε:

' Είσαι έτοιμος;''

Έχοντας ένα χαμόγελο απλωμένο στο πρόσωπο μου, την κοίταξα και της απάντησα γεμάτος αυτοπεποίθηση:

' Πιο έτοιμος από ποτέ μικρή.''

Bella's Point Of View

Βρισκόμασταν στο δωμάτιο του μοτέλ, εδώ και ώρες. Ή τουλάχιστον έτσι μου φαινόταν… Έστρεψα τα μάτια μου πάνω στου Έντουαρντ.

' Αλήθεια τι θα κάνουμε;''

' Δεν ξέρω.'' Απάντησε, και έστρεψε το βλέμμα του στο παράθυρο.

' Τι έγινε;''

Σηκώθηκε και το άνοιξε. Την ώρα που πήγε να πηδήξει, έτρεξα προς τα εκεί αλλά δεν τον πρόλαβα.

' Έντουαρντ!'' φώναξα και τον είδα να τρέχει, προς τα έλατα.

Γύρισε γρήγορα και είπε μια φράση.

' Μείνε εδώ, και μην διανοηθείς να βγεις έξω!''

Τότε εξαφανίστηκε , ανάμεσα στις σκιές των δέντρων.

Edward's Point Of View

Άρχισα να τρέχω με υπερφυσική ταχύτητα, προς τα εκεί που διαισθάνθηκα την παρουσία του. Ήταν σίγουρα κάποιος του είδους μας, αλλά δεν μπορούσα, τουλάχιστον ακόμα, να διαβάσω τις σκέψεις του.

Σταμάτησα λίγα εκατοστά προτού το τέλος του γκρεμού και κοίταξα πίσω μου.

' Έντουαρντ.''

' Τζάσπερ; Είσαι ζωντανός;''

' Όχι. Αυτό είναι το φάντασμα μου.''

Τον κοίταξα μπερδεμένος για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, ώσπου ξαναμίλησε έχοντας ένα ειρωνικό χαμόγελο:

' Και βέβαια είμαι βλάκα! Νόμιζες ότι ήρθα να σε στοιχειώσω;''

' Δεν ήταν αστείο. Εκτός από αυτό, τι θέλεις εδώ;''

' Ήρθα να σε προειδοποιήσω. Οι Βολτούρι, και … κάποιοι άλλοι, ψάχνουν να βρουν εσένα και την Μπέλλα. Πρέπει να φύγετε από εδώ.''

' Μα…''

Ένα διαπεραστικό ουρλιαχτό με διέκοψε, και ερχόταν κατευθείαν από το μοτέλ. Θεέ μου η Μπέλλα. Τρέξαμε ως το δωμάτιο, αλλά ήταν άδειο, γεμάτο σημάδια πάλης. Το τζάμι του παραθύρου ήταν σπασμένο, ένα μαξιλάρι είχε σκιστεί και όλα τα έπιπλα ήταν αναποδογυρισμένα. Ένας λευκός φάκελος βρισκόταν πάνω στο κρεβάτι, το άνοιξα απρόσεκτα, έτοιμος να το σκίσω :

Αν θέλεις το θνητό κορίτσι πίσω, πρέπει να έρθεις στο Παλάτσο Ντε Πριόρι. Μην δοκιμάσεις τίποτε, άλλο.

Τελείωσα το διάβασμα αλλά μια λέξη τράβηξε την προσοχή μου:

Τα λέμε, _αιμορουφήχτρα._

Ποιος απήγαγε την Μπέλλα;

A/N: mikro kefalaio I know… to epomeno tha einai poliiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(sinexizete gia 3 km) megalitero.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this, only the plot.

A/N: Κάλλι μου μόνο εσύ. Δεν πειράζει όσο έχω έμπνευση συνεχίζουμεεεεεε….

Κεφάλαιο 17 

Έμμετ POV

Μπήκαμε μέσα σε ένα σκοτεινό διάδρομο, και προχωρήσαμε μέχρι που φτάσαμε σε μια πόρτα τεραστίων διαστάσεων. Την ανοίξαμε και βρεθήκαμε σε ένα σταυροδρόμι. Ο ένας διάδρομος οδηγούσε προς τα πάνω, και ο άλλος στα υπόγεια.

Γύρισα το κεφάλι μου προς την Άλις ερωτηματικά, αλλά ήταν ακίνητη βλέποντας ένα όραμα.

' 'Αλις; Τι βλέπεις;''

Την ταρακούνησα, και κοίταξε, για άλλη μια φορά το κενό.

' Η Μπέλλα… Κάποιος θέλει να την θυσιάσει, αλλά δεν μπορώ να δω ποιος. Μόνο την φωτιά που καίει. Πρέπει να βρούμε την Ρόουζ και τον Κάρλαιλ, και να προειδοποιήσουμε τον Έντουαρντ.'' Δεν ανέφερε τον Τζάσπερ ούτε μία φορά.

' Εντάξει'' απάντησα. 'Θα πάω στα υπόγεια. Εσύ πήγαινε στον πρώτο όροφο.''

Έτρεξα στην σκάλα, και μπήκα σε έναν πολύ διαφορετικό διάδρομο. Πυρσοί έκαιγαν, και οι τοίχοι ήταν μαύροι και γλιστεροί. Ακόμα και με την υπερφυσική μου δύναμη, μου πήρε ώρα να βρεθώ στην αντίθετη έξοδο. Βρέθηκα μπροστά σε ένα ζευγάρι. Φιλιόντουσαν, παθιασμένα, και ετοιμάστηκα να τους πω να πάνε να βρουν ένα δωμάτιο όταν παρατήρησα τον άντρα. Ήταν ο Φέλιξ, που είχε μια καλλονή στην αγκαλιά του. Όμως, δεν μπορούσα να διακρίνω τα χαρακτηριστικά της στο φώς των πυρσών, μόνο τα ξανθά, μακρία μαλλιά της. Ξαφνικά αντιλήφθηκαν την παρουσία μου, και αντίκρισα κάτι που με άφησε άναυδο.

' Ρόουζ;''

Bella'sPov

Λίγα δευτερόλεπτα μετά από την αποχώρηση του Έντουαρντ, άκουσα ένα τρομακτικό ήχο. Κάποιος είχε σπάσει το παράθυρο του δωματίου. Μπροστά μου βρισκόταν ένας πανύψηλος, μελαχρινός άνδρας. Προτού προλάβω να αντιδράσω, το ένα χέρι του βρισκόταν στο στόμα μου, και το άλλο έσφιγγε τα δύο με χέρια, μαζί. Δεν μπόρεσα να μην προσέξω πως έκαιγε.

Προσπάθησα να τραβηχτώ προς τα πίσω, αλλά δεν έδειξε να το προσέχει. Μου έδεσε τα χέρια, σφιχτά, και το στόμα μου. Με τράβηξε, και με ανέβασε με το στομάχι μου στον ώμο του, σαν να ήμουν πούπουλο, και πήδηξε από το παράθυρο. Άρχισα να τον κλωτσάω, αλλά απλώς συνέχισε να τρέχει.

Έτρεχε για ώρες, όταν φτάσαμε σε κάτι σαν καταυλισμό. Η περιοχή ήταν γεμάτη σκηνές, και στο κέντρο, μια τεράστια φωτιά έκαιγε. Ο απαγωγέας μου προχώρησε προς την μεγαλύτερη σκηνή, και με έριξε κάτω. Προσγειώθηκα με την πλάτη, και δάκρυα ξέφυγαν από τα μάτια μου.

' Την έφερα Σαμ.'' Φώναξε .

Ένας παρόμοιος άντρας, περίπου στα είκοσι πέντε, μπήκε μέσα στην σκηνή.

' Καλή δουλειά Πώλ. Πώς κατάφερες να την βρείς;''

΄Απλώς καλή τύχη.''

' Μπορείς να φύγεις.''

Ο άντρας που λεγόταν Σαμ, προχώρησε, και έκατσε στις φτέρνες του μπροστά μου, βάζοντας το χέρι του στο πιγούνι μου. Κοίταξε τα μάτια μου για ώρα, ως που τραβήχτηκε πίσω, και είπε χαμογελώντας:

' Μπέλλα Σουάν, επιτέλους σε βρήκα.''

Δεν ξέρω πόσες φορές το έχω πει μέχρι τώρα, αλλά που στο διάολο έχω μπλέξει;( Α/Ν: ναι το ξερω η Μπελλα εβρισε επιτελους)

Ένα αγόρι, περίπου στην ηλικία μου, μπήκε στην σκηνή, και με κοίταξε για ώρα, ώσπου μίλησε:

' Με θέλεις κάτι Σαμ;''

' Ναι Τζέικομπ, πρόσεξε την μικρή.'' Απάντησε και βγήκε γρήγορα έξω.

Το αγόρι με κοίταξε για λίγη ώρα ώσπου ήρθε κοντά μου. Άπλωσε το χέρι του και τραβήχτηκα πίσω φοβισμένη.

΄ Δεν θέλω να σε πειράξω. Αλήθεια. Μόνο να λύσω το πανί από το λαιμό σου.''

Κάτι στα μάτια του με έκανε να τον εμπιστευτώ. Όσο έλυνε το πανί, παρατήρησα πόσο καυτός ήταν επίσης. Μεταφορικά βέβαια. Νομίζω…

Κάθισε δίπλα μου, για αρκετή ώρα, όταν επιτέλους με πήρε ο ύπνος στο κρύο γρασίδι.

Jacob'sPOV

Την άφησα να κοιμηθεί, και βγήκα έξω. Ο αέρας ήταν παγωμένος, αλλά για κάποιο λόγο δεν κρύωνα. Όλα ήταν περίεργα τον τελευταίο καιρό. Ψήλωσα πάρα πολύ, και φαινόμουν μεγαλύτερος. Αυτό ήταν καλό βέβαια. Ήξερα βέβαια ότι κάτι υπερφυσικό συνέβαινε. Είχα δει άλλη μία κοπέλα εδώ πέρα πριν λίγα χρόνια. Όταν ρώτησα τι την ήθελαν, ο Σαμ μου απάντησε ξερά : ' Θα μάθεις όταν γίνεις δεκαεπτά.'' Δηλαδή σε μία εβδομάδα από τώρα.

Αλλά δεν ήξερα τι συνέβαινε σε εμένα. Εδώ και λίγο καιρό όλοι γύρω μου μου φέρονταν με σεβασμό, κάτι που με τρόμαζε λίγο. Μόνο η Λία Κλιαργουότερ είχε μια λυπημένη έκφραση όταν με αντίκριζε τον τελευταίο καιρό.

Έκατσα σε ένα βράχο, στην άκρη του δάσους όταν ξαφνικά εμφανίστηκε η Λία και έκατσε δίπλα μου.

' Είσαι καλά;'' Μου είπε απορημένη.

' Δεν ξέρω τι μου συμβαίνει. '' ψιθύρισα.

Γύρισα το κεφάλι μου και την είδα να με κοιτάζει με συμπόνια.

' Ξέρω πως νοιώθεις.''

' Ναι, καλά.'' Απάντησα εκνευρισμένος

' Ειλικρινά. Λίγοι εδώ μέσα ξέρουμε πραγματικά πως νοιώθεις.''

Σηκώθηκε και έβαλε το χέρι της στον ώμο μου. Έκαιγε ακόμα περισσότερο από το δικό μου.

' Θα βρεις τις απαντήσεις Τζέικ. Πολύ σύντομα. Σε διαβεβαιώ για αυτό.''

Έστριψα το κεφάλι μου για να την κοιτάξω αλλά δεν βρισκόταν εκεί. Λες και είχε εξαφανιστεί στον αέρα.

Bella'sPOV

Ξύπνησα και ο Σαμ βρισκόταν δίπλα μου. Τον κοίταξα, αλλά εκείνος δεν είχε καμία έκφραση στο πρόσωπο του.

' Θα αναρωτιέσε τι κάνεις εδώ.'' Είπε.

' Περίπου.'' Ψιθύρισα.

Γύρισε προς το μέρος μου και με κοίταξε σκεφτόμενος κάτι.

' Θέλω να μου δώσεις κάποιες απαντήσεις.''

' Δηλαδή.''

Με κοίταξε στα μάτια.

' Μπέλλα Σουάν, τι γνωρίζεις για την Άλις Κάλεν΄;''


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: sinezoume… I know oi xaraktires einai para polliiiiiii OOC… I SM tha eprepe na me klisei mesa.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this only the plot….. :p

Κεφάλαιο 18.

Emmet'sPOV

' _Ρόουζ;''_

Δεν ήταν δυνατόν. Η Ρόζαλι; Η _δικία μου _Ρόζαλι; Ήθελα να φωνάξω στο Φέλιξ να πάρει τα βρομόχερα του από πάνω της, αλλά είχα ένα κόμπο στον λαιμό. Θα μπορούσα να τον σκοτώσω εδώ και τώρα αλλά η Ρόζαλι με σταμάτησε.

' Έμμετ! Δεν είναι αυτό που-''

' Την έχω ξανακούσει αυτήν την ατάκα Ρόζαλι!''

Η Ρόουζ έμεινε άναυδη. Όχι από αυτό που της είπα αλλά από το πώς πρόφερα το όνομα της. Με θυμό, που ποτέ δεν είχα νοιώσει κοντά της. Και ποτέ στην ζωή μου δεν της είχα απευθυνθεί με το πλήρες όνομα της.

' Πρέπει να σου εξηγήσω Έμμετ! Δεν-''

Δεν πρόλαβε να τελειώσει και έτρεχα προς την αντίθετη πλευρά του διαδρόμου. Άρχισα να ανεβαίνω τις σκάλες, ψάχνοντας για την Άλις. Η Ρόζαλι με τράβηξε πίσω κοιτώντας με στα μάτια. Απ' ότι κατάλαβα από την έκφραση της, αν ήταν δυνατόν, θα έκλαιγε.

' Τι θες;''

' Εμ… Υπάρχει λόγος για ότι συμβαίνει. Ένας πολύ σοβαρός λόγος. Και κάνω ότι μπορώ για να επιζήσεις.''

Τότε εξαφανίστηκε για άλλη μια φορά.

Bella'sPOV

'_Μπέλλα Σουάν, τι γνωρίζεις για την Άλις Κάλεν΄;''_

Ένας άγνωστος ήθελε να μάθει τα πάντα για την Άλις. Ένα επικίνδυνος άγνωστος. Αν και η Άλις ήταν βρικόλακας.

'Δεν ξέρω για τι μιλάς.''

' Ξέρεις πολύ καλά για τι μιλάω. Απάντησε μου!''

΄Όχι!''

Με χαστούκισε με όλη του τη δύναμη.

' Δεν αστειεύομαι Σουάν.''

Δάκρυα έτρεχαν στο μάγουλο μου, χωρίς να ξέρω τι να κάνω. Και τι θα μου κάνουν οι απαγωγείς μου.

Είχα μόνο μια λύση. Που την αισθανόμουν σαν προδοσία. Τον κοίταξα στα μάτια, προσπαθώντας να μην φανώ φοβισμένη:

' Τι θες να μάθεις για αυτήν;''

Jacob's POV

Έκατσα στον βράχο για ώρα, κοιτώντας το υγρό γρασίδι. Τι ήθελε να πει η Λία; Τα δέντρα μπροστά μου άρχισαν να κινούνται, και ένα ουρλιαχτό ακούστηκε. Έτρεξα προς τα εκεί που ακούστηκε, αλλά τελικά ήταν πολύ πιο μακριά. Πώς το άκουσα αυτό; Μπήκα σε ένα ξέφωτο και αντίκρισα ένα αποτρόπαιο θέαμα. Ένας πολύ λευκός άντρας, δάγκωνε το λαιμό της… Έμιλυ. Της έπινε το αίμα.

Απλώς έτρεξα πάνω του, αλλά με μια κίνηση του χεριού του με εκσφενδόνισε πάνω σε έναν κορμό δέντρου, αλλά δεν πόνεσα σχεδόν καθόλου. Έτρεξα ξανά καταπάνω του και με κράτησε από το λαιμό στον αέρα, κόβωντας μου την αναπνοή.

' Άλλο λίγο αίμα δεν θα μου έκανε κακό.'' Ψιθύρισε, με τα κόκκινα μάτια του να γυαλίζουν.

Με ξαναέριξε πίσω, σε έναν βράχο. Αίμα έτρεχε από μια πληγή στο σαγόνι μου, και ήμουν έτοιμος να λιποθυμήσω. Είχε όμως εξαφανιστεί. Η Λία εμφανίστηκε δίπλα μου, κοιτώντας με παρατηρητικά.

' Τζέικ, τι συνέβη;΄'

Προτού προλάβω να μιλήσω ο… βρικόλακας ετοιμαζόταν να της ορμήσει, και λίγα δευτερόπτα προτού το φονικό χτύπημα μπήκα στην μέση. Με το να σκέφτομαι μια φράση:

' _Όχι την Λία!''_

Ένοιωσα μια ζεστή αίσθηση να ξεκινά από τον θώρακα μου και να εξαπλώνεται ως τις άκρες των δαχτύλων μου, και προσγειώθηκα σε τέσσερα πόδια; Χωρίς να το σκέφτομαι όρμησα στον βρικόλακα, σκίζοντας του το ένα χέρι. Εκείνος με έσπρωξε στον ίδιο βράχο με πριν, αλλά απλώς του ξαναεπιτέθηκα.

' _Τζέικ;''_

_΄Λία; Τι κάνεις μέσα στο κεφάλι μου;''_

' _Θα δεις. Πρώτα όμως θα πρεπει αν τον αποτελειώσουμε.''_

Ένας λευκός λύκος έκοψε το κεφάλι του βρικόλακα, και έτρεξε πίσω από ένα δέντρο. Τότε η Λία γύρισε πίσω, κοιτώντας με την ώρα που άναβε μια φωτιά, πετώντας μέσα της τα μέλη του.

' Τζέικ, πρέπει να ξαναμεταμορφωθείς. ''

Συγγνώμη; Πήγα πίσω από ένα δέντρο και σκέφτηκα ότι βρισκόμουν στα δύο μου πόδια Ξαφνικά, ΄οντως βρισκόμουν. Βρήκα δίπλα μου ένα παντελόνι και το φόρεσα γρήγορα. Έτρεξα προς το μέρος της Λία, και την κοίταξα εκνευρισμένος.

' ΤΙ-ΣΤΟ-ΔΙΑΟΛΟ-ΜΟΥ-ΣΥΜΒΑΙΝΕΙ;''

' Τζέικομπ, ησύχασε αμέσως!''

' ΠΩΣ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΗΣΥΧΑΣΩ ΤΗΝ ΩΡΑ ΠΟΥ-''

Η Λία απλώς έτρεξε και με φίλησε, σταματώντας με. Τραβήχτηκε λίγο και ψιθύρισε:

' Ετσι.''


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Allo allo! Kai to story mas sinexizete me mia POLI megali… pws an to pw? Parakampsi?? Pernwdas apo tous likanthrwpous… e eda3ei dn tah borousa na min exw lg jake and leah. Dn 3erw a tha asxolithw pl mazi tous dioti thelw na dwsw kapies apadiseis – epitelous- gia ta oneira tis Bella.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this, only the plot….. :p

Edward's POV

Σήκωσα τα μάτια μου από το γράμμα και κοίταξα απορημένος τον Τζάσπερ.

' Είδες κάποιον εδώ κοντά;''

' Κανέναν.''

' Πρέπει να βρούμε την Άλις. Αμέσως.''

' Δεν γίνεται.'' Μου απάντησε κοιτώντας το σπασμένο παράθυρο.

' Γιατί;''

' Χωρίσαμε.''

' Τζάσπερ τι ήρθες να κάνεις εδώ;'' Ρώτησα θυμωμένος.

΄ Με έστειλε η… Άλις, για να προλάβω να σώσω την Μπέλλα. Αλλά ήρθα πολύ αργά.''

Κοίταξα τα μάτια του εξοργισμένος, προσπαθώντας να ακούσω έστω και μια σκέψη του. Τίποτα δεν ακουγόταν, μόνο ο μανιασμένος αέρας που κτυπούσε το παράθυρο.

' Γιατί μιλάς λες και η Μπέλλα έχει πεθάνει;''

Με κοίταξε και γύρισε την πλάτη του σε εμένα, έτοιμος να πηδήξει από το παράθυρο. Την ώρα που έπεφτε, η υπερφυσική μου ακοή έπιασε ένα αχνό ψίθυρο:

' _Γιατί αυτό θα συμβεί σε λίγο στην Μπέλλα._''

Emmet's POV

Κοίταξα το σημείο που εξαφανίστηκε η Ροου- _Ρόζαλι._ Άρχισα να ανεβαίνω τις σκάλες προσπαθώντας να βρω την Άλις. Άνοιξα τις πόρτες και μπήκα στον χώρο που βρίσκονταν οι Βολτούρι. Ήταν έρημος, με εξαίρεση την Άλις και τον Κάρλαϊλ. Εκείνος γύρισε προς το μέρος μου, κοιτώντας με στα μάτια. Τα δικά του είχαν την απόχρωση ενός ματωμένου κοκκίνου. Κατάφερα να ψελλίσω μόνο τρεις λέξεις:

' Κάρλαϊλ τι έκανες;''

' Δεν έχει σημασία πια.'' Είπε η Άλις.

Ο Κάρλαϊλ έκανε στροφή και έκατσε σκυφτός σε μια πολυθρόνα.

' Την σκότωσα.'' Ψιθύρισε μέσα από τις παλάμες των χεριών του.

' Ποια;''

' Την Τζιάννα…''

Η Άλις γύρισε προς το μέρος του, και όταν τέντωσε το χέρι της για να τον ακουμπήσει το τράβηξε γρήγορα πίσω, μιλώντας:

' Ξέρω ότι είναι πολύ δύσκολο για εσένα, αλλά πρέπει να φύγουμε. Γρήγορα. Η Μπέλλα βρίσκεται σε κίνδυνο.

΄ Δεν μπορώ να έρθω… απλώς δεν το αντέχω.''

' Έχασα την Έσμι. Δεν μπορώ να ζήσω άλλο. Δεν ξέρεις πόσες φορές τους ζήτησα να με σκοτώσουν.'' Απάντησε με μια έκφραση τρέλας.

' Κάρλαϊλ πρέπει να την…''

' ΞΕΧΑΣΩ; ΑΥΤΟ ΘΕΣ ΝΑ ΠΕΙΣ;'' Κραύγασε και έδωσε μια γροθιά στον πέτρινο τοίχο, δημιουργώντας μόνιμη ζημίά. Αλλά κάτι άλλο είχε κολλήσει στο μυαλό μου. Ο Κάρλαίλ χάνει την ψυχραιμία του;

' Όχι. Θέλω να με βοηθήσεις εσύ και η Ρόζαλι. Σε παρακαλώ,αν τίποτα δεν έχει σημασία για εσένα πια, βοήθησε μας. Όχι μόνο να σώσουμε την Μπέλλα. Κινδυνεύουμε όλοι μας.''

Κόιταξε την Άλις,ανέκφραστος,ζυγίζοντας τις δυνατότητες του.

' Δεν…δεν μπορώ.''

' Μα-''

Είχε φύγει κιόλας. Κοιτούσα την τρύπα στον τοίχο αποχαυνωμένος. Δεν συνέβαινε αυτό. Όλα είχαν διαλυθεί.

' Πάω να βρω την Ρόζαλι.'' Είπε η Άλις.

' Δεν θα έρθει.'' Απάντησα εκνευρισμένος.

' Μην κάνεις σαν μωρό. Η Ρόζαλι έχει πολύ καλό λόγο για ότι κάνει.''

' Θα μπορούσα να έχω την τιμή να μου τον εξηγήσει κάποιος;''

' Θα σου εξηγήσει εκείνη.'' Απάντησε καθώς βγαίναμε από το Παλάτσο Ντε Πριόρι.

' Πότε;''

Έκανε μια κίνηση με το χέρι της και μου υπέδειξε ένα σημείο στις σκιές, την ώρα που έφευγε.

' Θα σας περιμένω στην πύλη.''

Προχώρησα προς το σημείο που βρισκόταν η Ρόζαλι. Η σελήνη φώτιζε τα ξανθά μαλλιά της, κάνοντας τα να φαίνονται ασημένια. Κοίταξα αμέσως τα χρυσά της μάτια χωρίς να μπορώ να αποτραβηχτώ από αυτά, όμως όταν κουνήθηκε γύρισα στην προηγούμενη ψυχρή στάση μου.

' Μια εξήγηση παρακαλώ.''

Έδειξε να διστάζει αλλά μετά τα λόγια της βγήκαν σαν χείμαρρος:

' Θα με σκότωναν. Κινδύνευα να πεθάνω κάθε μέρα.''

Κοίταξε τα πλακάκια και συνέχισε:

' Κάθε μέρα που ξημέρωνε ήμουν ευγνώμων που ζούσα. Ο μόνος τρόπος για να ζήσω σίγουρα ήταν το να δεχτώ τον Φέλιξ.''

Δεν μπορούσα να την αντικρίσω. Μου έπιασε το χέρι και κράτησα το δικό της.

' Σε παρακαλώ, συγχώρεσε με.''

Δεν απάντησα.

' Εμ, σε παρακαλώ! Δεν έχω ιδέα αν με αγαπάς πια! Δεν μπορώ να ζήσω άλλο έτσι…''

Έβαλε την παλάμη της στο δεξί μου μάγουλο κοιτώντας με στα μάτια, και ψιθυρίζοντας:

' Συγχώρεσε με. Μόνο αυτό σου ζητάω. Μόνο αυτό. Μην με δεχτείς πίσω. _Απλώς συγχώρεσε με_.''

Δεν είχα ιδέα τι να κάνω. Την αγαπώ. Δεν αντέχω άλλο. Το μόνο που μπορούσα να πω ήταν:

' Σε συγχωρώ, και μην το ξαναπείς αυτό.''

' Ποιο;''

' Και βέβαια σε αγαπώ.''

Της χαμογέλασα και τη φίλησα μετά από τόσο καιρό, χωρίς να μπορώ να βγάλω αυτές τις δυο λέξεις από το μυαλό μού.

Την αγαπώ.

Την _Ρόουζ μου_.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N : EPISTREPSAME agapitoi anagnwstes..

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, not the amazing universe SM created. :'(

Κεφάλαιο 20.

Bella's POV

'' Γνωρίζω την Άλις Κάλεν εδώ και ένα χρόνο. Είναι η αδερφή του Έντουαρντ Κάλεν.''

O Σαμ με κοίταξε θυμωμένος.

'' Μόνο αυτό έχεις να πεις;''

Τον κοίταξα εκνευρισμένη.

'' Πολύ καλά λοιπόν.''

Με τράβηξε έξω απο τα μαλλιά ως που φτάσαμε σε ένα ξέφωτο. Είδα ένα βράχο, και αλυσίδες δίπλα του. Με έδεσε γρήγορα και με άφησε μόνη .

'' Που πάς; Σαμ; ΣΑΜ;''

Γύρισε και με κοίταξε με ένα σαρδόνιο χαμόγελο.

'' Ιζαμπέλλα θα ήταν πολύ πιο εύκολα τα πράγματα αν απλώς μου έδινες λίγες πληροφορίες. Τι κρίμα. Ελπίζω να καταφέρεις να λυθείς.''

Εξαφανίστηκε πίσω απο τους θάμνους, και έμεινα μόνη δεμένη στον βράχο. Οι ώρες πέρασαν και νύχτα έφτασε. Πεινούσα σαν λύκος και είχα παγώσει απο το κρύο. Δεν ένοιωθα την πλάτη μου απο τον πόνο και προτού λυποθυμίσω παρατήρησα μια φιγούρα να με πλήσιαζει. Είχα κλέισει τα μάτια μου, αλλά ένοιωσα κάποιον να σπάει τις αλυσίδες. Μόλις ελευθερώθηκα σωριάστηκα στο υγρό χορτάρι. Το χέρι του σωτήρα μου κρατούσε το μάγουλο μου και προσπαθούσε να με ξυπνήσει. Του έριξα μια ματιά. Κόκκινα μάτια. Ξανθά μαλλιά. Και ένα πολύ γνωστό πρόσωπο.

'' Κάρλαϊλ;'' ψιθύρισα έντρομη.

Edward's POV

Άρχισα να τρέχω χωρίς να σκέφτομαι. Προσπάθησα να φτάσω στην κοντινότερη πόλη για να βρω αεροδρόμιο. Ο Τζάσπερ προσπαθούσε να με φτάσει, και τα κατάφερε όταν βρεθήκαμε στην πόλη.

'' Έντουαρντ!''

_Μην πας στην Ιταλία! Εδώ βρίσκονται! _

Γύρισα και τον κοίταξα έκπληκτος.

'' Τι κάνουν εδώ;''

'' Οι Βολτούρι έρχονται εδώ. ''

'' Γιατι;''

_Θα γίνει μάχη. Θέλουν την Μπέλλα... και την Άλις._ _Οι υπόλοιποι βρίσκονται στο Φόρκς._

_''_Δηλαδή;''

'' Η Άλις προσπάθησε να σώσει τον Κάρλαϊλ και την Ρόζαλι. Ο 'Εμμετ σίγουρα θα βρίσκεται εκεί. Δεν ξέρω όμως για τους άλλους.''

Του έγνεψα προς τα δεξιά και αρχίσαμε να τρέχουμε προς τα νότια. Έτρεχα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα, σαν να εξαρτιόταν η ύπαρξη μου απο αυτό. Και πιστέψτε με αν έχανα την Μπέλλα δεν ξέρω τι θα έκανα.

Συνεχίσαμε να τρέχουμε με υπερφυσική ταχύτητα ως που φτάσαμε στα περίχωρα του Φορκς. Κοίταξα δεξιά και αριστερά και παρατήρησα οτι οι δρόμοι ήταν ερημωμένοι. Προσπάθησα να διαβάσω σκέψεις αλλά δεν υπήρχε καμία εκτός απο το μαύρο πέπλο που έκρυβε τις σκέψεις του Τζάσπερ. Περπάτησαμε μέχρι το σπίτι της Μπέλλα, αλλά ήταν ερημωμένο. Τα τζάμια είχαν σπάσει και το γρασίδι είχε γεμίσει με ζιζάνια.

Μπήκαμε μέσα, και προσπάησα να βρω ένα σημάδι για το που βρισκόταν η Μπέλλα. Τίποτα.

'' Τζάσπερ, είναι μάταιο.'' είπα κοιτώντας μέσα απο ένα βρόμικο παράθυρο. Καταιγίδα.

_Ίσως μπορεί να βρίσκεται στο σπίτι μας._

'' Καλά.''

Περπατήσαμε για λίγο, ως που διάβασα σκέψεις.

_Πώς θα του πω τι συνέβη;_

_Η Ρόουζ κάτι μου κρύβει, σίγουρα._

_Μακάρι να βρισκόταν εδώ ο Έντουαρντ. _

Μπέλλα; Η Μπέλλα είναι εδώ. Έτρεξα στο σπίτι όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα αλλά σταμάτησα ξαφνικά όταν την είδα. Ένα κόκκινο σημάδι υπήρχε πάνω στο μάγουλο της, Ειλικρνά θα σκοτώσω

τον άνθρωπο που την χτύπησε. Δίαβασα άλλη μια σκέψη:

_Το ήξερα ότι θα έρθεις Έντουαρντ._

_Άλις;_


End file.
